BestFriends For Never
by Loves2Shop
Summary: Brooke and Lucas were bestfriends since they were about 5 which slowly over the years formed into something more and they started to date. They dated for 2 years until one day Lucas stopped talking to her and things started to change for the worst. Until this day Brooke doesn't know what happened, will she ever find out what went wrong? And will they ever come back from it?
1. He Was never Lke This

_**"I don't understand" I whimper looking at Lucas standing in front of me. We we're just outside the library at school and the halls were deadly silent. Everyone seemed to have left already "What happened for you to hate me so much?"**_

 _ **Lucas leaned in closer and my breath catched in my throat. I was too scared to move so I didn't. I stayed as still as I could. Lucas had no emotion on his face as he got closer to me. I then felt his hot breath on my neck just by my ear as he whispered "Me being your boyfriend ruined my life" and just like that my whole world turned upside down. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I saw the scowl he now had on his face. He gave me one more look over before he turned around and headed back down the hall.**_

I suddenly jerked myself up in a sitting position and ran my shaky hand through my now very damp hair. I must have been sweating. Oh good it was just a dream. Well I thought that until I looked over at my alarm clock realising in the picture frame didn't have Lucas and me in it... Oh no it had Jake and me instead. Jake being my new bestfriend...

"Morning Sunshine" Jake says barging into my room "I thought you'd never get up"

"I was debating it" I push back my covers and stretch out my arms "Whoever said drinking on a school night was a good idea are totally wrong" The pounding of my head getting worse with every moment I made.

"You went out again last night Brooke... Really?" Jake raised his eye brow in disapproval. I roll my eyes at him walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower "I did come by last night and you wasn't in. Your dad said you were with Haley and Rachel"

"Was that before or after he left on his business trip?" I reply sarcastically poking my head out of the curtain to my shower knowing he was standing there.

"Okay so he wasn't here, but the note did say you were with them"

"And I was until Felix came by and we bailed for a party" I got back into the shower and start to wash my hair and body.

"Brooke you know that douche isn't good to you. He cheats on you all the time" Jake ranted "Look what his done to you"

I turn the shower off and grab the towel from the hanger and wrap it around myself getting out "Felix didn't do this to me Jake I did it to myself and so what if Felix sleeps with half the school... His still coming back to me"

"But your better than that Brooke" Jake preaches for about the millionth time within the 8 months of me and Felix dating.

"How many times do we have to keep doing this Jake?" I question walking pass him and into my bedroom.

"Until you wake the hell up and realise what a dick Felix really is" He replies.

"Why won't you just except that Felix is my boyfriend and that I'm not leaving him anytime soon" I pull a white sweater and some faded blue skinnies from a hanger and put them on my bed.

"Because you deserve better Dimples and sooner or later you'll realise that"

"I did have better Jake and he left me without even telling me why and now he hates me and doesn't hesitate to show it" I throw back at him drying my hair before slipping my sweater over my head and then pulling on my skinny jeans.

"I wouldn't call douche bag Scott better Brooke, but at least he isn't Felix"

"You know he never use to be the way he is" I utter turning to face him pulling a brush through my brown locks "Now can you please stop moaning at me and go start my car to warm it up a little" I chuck him the car keys hearing him grunt before leaving my room.

The joys of having a bestfriend.

xxx

"All I'm saying is Felix should realise how awesome you are and stop treating you like something he stepped in"

We had just gotten to the school and the whole drive was full of Jake and his famous lectures he decided to give me at least once a day... Something I wish he'd stop, but I know Jake and that's something he won't do until I listen to him he'll never stop. Yeah okay so maybe he is right, but at least Felix wants me, yeah maybe he does sleep with everything that bats their lashes at him, but his my boyfriend and that title doesn't come all the time with a girl like me.

I might come from a wealthy family and some might even tell me how pretty I am, but if you're not on Lucas Scott's team then you might as well be dead because Lucas and his stupid friends seem to think they run the school. And being their number one target is not a good thing, but me Brooke Davis has never left that privilege behind. For 2 years... 2 whole years I have been Lucas's target and I've never known why. Lucas and I use to be bestfriends... Actually we use to date and everything was fine. We were together ever since we were 13 and for those 2 years life was perfect, but then suddenly everything changed. Lucas changed and now he hates me and I don't know why.

"Jake I get it you hate him, but I'm not going to dump him just because you want me too" I state getting out of the car and shutting the door "Now please just drop it and be there for me. I love you Jake I do. Please just be my bestfriend"

"Okay Dimples... I love you too" Jake wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight "Now let's get to our lockers before the bell rings"

I get to my locker putting in my code I feel a hand snake around my waist and a soft kiss to my neck "Hey there beautiful"

"Hi Felix" I mutter swapping my books around then shutting my locker and turning to face him.

"What's wrong Brooke?" He had concern in his voice and worry in his eyes, but I look away from him only to notice Lucas standing at his locker just down the hall from us. He was flirting with his latest conquest Peyton Sawyer. The one bitch I hate in this whole school and Lucas knows that, but yet he hooks up with her anyway "Brooke... baby" His voice brought me back to him and before I looked at him I saw Lucas's eyes flash towards me and I could feel his eyes baring into me so I do the only thing that seemed to piss him off. I smile up at Felix and lean into him placing a kiss to his lips.

It seemed Lucas didn't like Felix and I wasn't sure if that's because his with me or if he just generally don't like him, but either way it bothers him which is why I do it. Let him feel something for a change... I'm always the one that goes home crying hurt by the next thing Lucas does to me. It seems like I mean nothing to him and when my dad asks about him I play it off like everything is fine.

"Nothing's wrong" I whisper into our kiss "But I think you have a meeting today don't you"

Felix looked up at the clock and his eyes went wide "Oh crap I do. Shit I have to go babe" I nod as he quickly kissed me on the lips then walked pass me. Once Felix is out of sight I walk down the hall and turn the corner.

"I don't understand why you'd stay with him?" That comment got me to stop half way down the hall. I look around only to notice no one was in sight but Lucas. His baby blue eyes were looking back at me. How I've missed him. We use to do everything together and when that stopped; it affected me dramatically. His presence was gone, from my life and it hurt. It hurt so much that Dad begged me to go counselling for it "His no good for you Brooke... He'll hurt you"

"What... like you did?" I hiss clenching my teeth narrowing my eyes at him "It's none of your business anyway" I turn around and go to walk off when I hear him again "Not anymore anyway"

"He slept with Peyton you know"

"Yeah and so have you... What's your point?"

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you Brooke?"

"Well it's not like I have anyone to care Lucas... At least he loves me" I bite back at him "He'll only leave if I tell him too. His not going to walk out on me... Not like you did" I then turn back around and quickly pace down the hall to my first class.

xxx

 _ **"Oh come on Luke... Please" I jump up and down in front him playing his consol "Let me play too"**_

 _ **"Pretty Girl this game isn't for you" He says not looking at me, but at the TV still "We'll play something for you in a little bit"**_

 _ **"No!" I stomp my foot and cross my arms narrowing my eyes at him "I wanna play this one with you. Please Broody with a cherry on top"**_

 _ **Lucas groaned grabbing the spare controller and passing it to me "You aim with L2 and shoot with R2"**_

 _ **I grin back at him taking the controller and sitting on the bean bag beside him "I've got this Broody"**_

 _ **"Brooke you don't even like watching horror films so I don't know how you're going to kill..." His sentence trailed off when I shot down 15 zombies "How?"**_

 _ **"I told you I've got this Broodster" I give him a cheeky wink then go back to playing the game.**_

 _ **45 kills later and the game was over "I can't believe you actually killed that many zombies Brooke"**_

 _ **"I told you I could play"**_

 _ **"But how?"**_

 _ **"Just accept that your girlfriend is better at COD than you are Broody" I place the controller down and cross my legs turning to him.**_

 _ **"But you've never played before so I don't get it"**_

 _ **"I taught her bro" We both turn to the voice of Lucas's older brother Nathan "She's pretty good"**_

 _ **"Thank you Nate" I grin back at Lucas "See I'm pretty good"**_

 _ **"Oh you suck" I poke my tongue out at him and climb onto his lap "But I love you"**_

 _ **"I love you" I tell him kissing his cheek.**_

xxx

"Hey Brooke" I looked up from my book and saw Haley walking towards me. She was my other bestfriend. She and I met a year after Lucas left me and she transferred to our school "Whatcha reading?" she plonked herself down on the grass beside me.

It was currently lunch time and Felix had told me he had some football practice on the field so I was sat under my favourite tree in the courtyard. I didn't really want to bump into Lucas or one of his little minions so I knew being out in the courtyard was probably the safest place at lunch time.

"Just Catching Fire. I'm kind of behind on the whole hunger games book thing, but I thought since it was recommended to me I should read them" I look at the cover of the book and then back at Haley "They were right they are awesome books"

"The films aren't too bad either" Haley comments leaning back against the tree "So I saw you speaking to Lucas this morning"

"I wouldn't call it talking" I mumble putting my book mark in the book to save my page and put the book down beside me "He was just being his very annoying self thinking he can tell me what to do"

"But I thought he hates you"

"He does and still to this day I have no idea why" And I didn't. One day we were out having our usual date night and then the next day I was cut out of his life. He just stopped talking to me and then he started to be mean and say horrible things. It all happened so fast I didn't see it coming half the time "But Lucas also thinks he can control me because he knows that I still hurt with the sudden change of us being together"

"That just makes him an asshole" Haley states turning to look at me. She crossed her legs and picked at the grass "Why would you date him anyway?"

"Believe it or not he never used to be like this. The Lucas Scott I used to know was kind and gentle and he did really love me and I truly loved him too" I explain feeling a little sad that everything changed when I never wanted it too "The old Lucas Scott would have done anything for anybody, but I guess people change" Haley just nodded and then changed the subject ending us in some light conversation before the last bell rang.


	2. Being Head Cheerleader Has It's Perks

**Heeeey guys,**

 **God I've missed you guys like crazy. You are all my rock and motivate me to keep on writing. Don't get me wrong I love writing my original stories and putting them up on Wattpad, but nothing beats Fanfiction and all my fans I have on here.**

 **I love that you guys love this idea before the story has even fully started yet, its amazing how many of you jumped onto this story so soon. I love how quickly I've gotten followers for this story and your reviews are amazing.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

"What about this one" I walk out of my walk in closet in a red halter neck crop top and a blue demin skirt. I had about 3 inches of my waist showing so you could see my belly ring I got done about a month ago.

Haley was sat on my bed swinging her legs as she flicked through a magazine she had found on my bedside table "I like the top, but maybe change the skirt" Haley says glancing up at me then going back to the magazine "Isn't Rachel joining us tonight?"

I walk back into my closet and unzip my skirt "Yeah, but she said she'll meet us there" I reply picking out a white pair of my skinny jeans "What about these instead?"

"That's better, now you look smoking" Haley smiles sitting up and putting the magazine back on the table by my bed "So are we going to the college party Felix recommended or we going to that new club in town?" Haley asks checking herself in my bedroom mirror.

This is why Rachel, Haley and I get on so well. We get each other. We like to go out and have a good time even if it is a school night. My dad was out of town again and since Rachel's parents are never home and Haley's think she's staying at mine we find this a good opportunity to go out and have some fun.

"College party" I state applying some makeup to my face "Felix told us to come an hour after it starts" Haley just nods and we both finish getting ready for the night.

•••

The cab we took from mine pulled up outside this mansion of a house. I knew my house was big, but this topped it. Haley and I both got out and I paid the cab guy then linked arms with Hales and we headed up the path to the front door. The door was open and there were students over the lawn throwing up already. In the corner on the swing chair there was a couple hooking up which grossed me out a little, but then again this was a college party after all.

Haley saw some guy she thought was cute so she excused herself and we agreed to meet back up in an hour by the back door. So I was currently pouring myself a drink in the kitchen when I felt a presence behind me. I stood there for a moment sipping at my drink until I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around and see Nathan standing behind me with a red solo cup in his hand and a smile on his face "Hey there kitten"

"You still use that nickname for me" I raise my eyes brow and bring him into a hug "How are you?"

"Of course I still use that nickname Brooke, that hasn't changed" He tells me as we pull apart "and I've been good thanks just busy with college and stuff"

I nod and gulp at my drink as I look pass him and see Felix flirting with some girl in the corner. She was sitting on his lap and his hands were all over her; she let out a small giggle and I had to try so hard to refrain from rolling my eyes at the scene.

"So I haven't seen you around lately" I zoned back in on Nathan as he stood in front of me "You and Luke had a fight again" Wait... what? He doesn't know that Luke and I aren't together anymore. Why doesn't he know? Everyone else does.

I then turn around and look around the room for the blue eyed guy I fell head over heels with at the age of 15. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on the person I was looking for. Lucas was standing by the back door with a red solo cup in his hand. Peyton was stood in front of him playing with her fake blond hair as Lucas said something to her; I then watched as he leaned in and locked his lips with hers. That familiar hurt flashed through me like always and I had the urge to stomp over to him, but I refrain from that because I didn't want to make a scene.

"Lucas and I aren't together anymore Nate" His eyes slightly widened in shock and I nod "We've been over for 2 years now" I then point to where Lucas and Peyton were sharing each other's spit "I'm not sure what they are, but there kind of a thing now" Nathan turns around and grasps at the sight of his brother and the blond bimbo.

"His sleeping with the town slut?" I just nod and finish my drink "but what happened to you and him. I thought you guys were happy"

"I thought so too, but turns out it was one sided. Luke stopped talking to me at first and then he started with the horrible comments and the hatred started from then" I explain with a slight shrug of my shoulder "I have no idea what happened or what went wrong everything just changed. Lucas changed" I then walked away knowing I left Nathan feeling a little confused because I always fell confused after having that conversation. I just wish Lucas would tell me what I did wrong.

•••

 _ **"Lucas... Lucas wake up" I whisper hell as I jump on his bed. Lucas stirred in his bed, but made no effort to actually wake up "Lucas Eugene Scott you better wake up now" I warn in a whisper hell "Luuucccaasss!" I whine in a loud and very annoying baby voice "Wake up. It's Christmas" Lucas let out a loud groan and finally opened his baby blue eyes and blinked up at me. I smiled down at him and a smile formed on his perfect lips "Morning Broody"**_

 _ **"Morning Pretty Girl" he slowly sits up in his bed and opens the cover so I could climb in with him "Mom and Dad still asleep" I nod as I snuggle up closer to him "Merry Christmas Brooke"**_

 _ **"Merry Christmas Luke" I look up at him and he leans down placing a soft kiss to my lips. We stayed cuddled up in his covers for another hour before we could hear Karen and Keith walk pass his room and down the stairs. I climbed out of his bed and dragged him up with me "Come Luke its present time"**_

 _ **I was spending Christmas with Lucas and his family because my parents couldn't make it back in time which sucked of course, but I was used to it most of the time so I never complained nor was I sad about it. Lucas and his family were my family too so it just seemed the same to me. Weird I know, but true.**_

 _ **"Merry Christmas" I chimed skipping into the kitchen holding Lucas's hand.**_

 _ **"Someone seems chirper this morning" Keith laughed looking up from his news paper "Good morning kids"**_

 _ **"Brooke is always chirper at Christmas. It's her favourite holiday after all" Nathan commented sending a smile my way**_

 _ **"Morning Dad, Ma" Lucas greeted sitting at the island.**_

 _ **"Morning Keith" I skip around the counter and kiss his cheek and then skipping over to Karen "Morning Karen" I give her a kiss on the cheek to getting a smile and a kiss on the cheek back from her "and good morning Natie"**_

 _ **"You bring such a shine to this house" Nathan says sending me a wink as I sit beside Lucas at the island "It would be dull without you here kitten" I smile at that and take a bite of my pancake feeling happiness fill my body.**_

•••

"Didn't think this was your scene, the college guys and all" says a voice from behind me. I roll my eyes at that voice and gulped at my drink again.

"Well you obviously don't know me" I reply as I scroll through my news feed on facebook. I had posted a few of the pictures Haley and I had taken at mine before we left for the party "now if you don't mind I'm busy"

"Doing what... looking at facebook"

"That's exactly what I'm busy doing Lucas" I glance up at him then back at my phone.

"I saw Felix with the red head earlier" He states stepping closer to me "letting your boyfriend treat you like crap makes you look like an idiot Brooke"

"Falling in love with you made me an idiot Lucas" I glance up at him once again as I put my phone in my jacket pocket and lean against the wall behind me "Felix hooking up with others would make him a douche bag if I wasn't doing the same"

"You hook up with guys?" his tone sounded surprised yet a little hurt which confused me since he doesn't care about me anymore' he made that perfectly clear when he ditched me and publically dumped me in front of everyone "I didn't think you was like that Brooke"

"Like I said before, you clearly don't know me Lucas and next time you might want to warn me that you never told Nathan how you did me wrong, but don't worry he knows now including the fact that your dating the town slut" I tell Lucas who leant up from the wall and stepped closer to me.

"You stand here acting all innocent like you've done nothing wrong when you have Brooke. You're not innocent and I'm sure if Nathan knew it was your fault then he would kick you to the curb too" Lucas mutters is eyes travelling all over my face "you're the fakest bitch I know Brooke and the best thing I've ever done is dump you and kick you from my life" tears formed in my eyes at I stood there looking back at Lucas.

His words cut me deep and flashed me back to the day Lucas had dragged me into the court yard of our school and announce to everyone that he was dumping me because I ruined his life. I stood there not knowing what he meant and he never told me. He hasn't told me. For months I racked my brain to try and figure out what I did so wrong for him to suddenly hate me.

Mom would ask about him all the time and for the past 2 years I've been lying to her and Dad about everything because I honestly didn't know what to tell them, not until I know what happened myself.

"Have a good night Pretty Girl" He used the nickname he gave me when we were younger, but the smirk on his face showed he did that in spite because he knew what it meant to me and how it made me feel.

Lucas Scott was an arsehole and he knew it.

And before I could respond to anything he had just said he walked away. I watched as his retreating figure walked through the crowd and disappeared in the mass of all the other people in the house with us.

I just stood there in the centre of the room calming myself until I was stunned free. Once I was back to myself I grabbed another drink and went in search for my boyfriend.

•••

I finally spot Felix again with the same girl sitting in his lap. I walk over to where he was sitting, he didn't notice me at first so I stand in front of him and stared down placing my hand on my hip with disgust evident on my expression right now "Really Felix you're going to do this here?" Felix suddenly looked up and realisation flashed over his face as he pushed the girl off his lap and leaped up from his seat.

"Brooke... I can explain..." Felix starts to say, but I cut him off.

"You don't need to explain Felix, it doesn't take a genius to know this isn't the first time" I turn around and spot the shot table across the room from where I was. I really needed to get drunk right now. Being drunk makes me forget. It makes me forget everything. I walk across the room and down 5 different coloured shits from the table. the burning liquid slides down my throat sending a burning sensation along with it.

"So you're not mad?" I shake my head and turn to face him again

"Why would I be mad?" I question looking pass him and at the girl who was sending daggers my way "she's average looking and she could be good in bed, just make sure you come back to me before morning comes and it's all good"

"Brooke... I'm confused" He declares. I pick up two shots and pass one to him; we down them together.

"I'm not oblivious to the girls you bed Felix, I do know who you do and when. I'm head cheerleader for god sakes which is why I'm not making this a big deal" I tell him as I pick up a green coloured shot glass and bring it to my lips "it's not like you're the only guy I've slept with either. I'm not here to play little games Felix. Your just the guy to keep my bed warm at night when I'm alone that's all"

I downed the shot and slammed the shot glass into the table and picked up another one "you've slept with others?" I turn to face him and hold back a laugh that was threatening to come out any second.

"Oh please Felix, what do you think I do when I'm not with you or at school" the expression in his pretty little face answered my question and this time I let the laugh out shaking my head at him again. He couldn't be serious, but yet the expression on his face showed he was "oh sweetie you're not the only one that gets lucky in this relationship" his mouth literally fell open so I close it for him "I'm the kind of girl you think I am Felix, I'm not gonna know and sit by while you sleep with all these sluts and be the goodie girlfriend on your arm. I'm not built that way anymore and haven't been for a long time; I just don't do it in front of you, but since you've already picked out your girl for the night I'll leave you to it" I lean in and kiss his cheek ever so softly before rowing two more shots and heading back over to the kitchen for a proper drink.

Yep I was definitely getting drunk tonight.

 **So it seems Lucas is a bigger douche than we originally through huh?**

 **It also seems there is something more to the story behind why Lucas suddenly has this hatred for Brooke when they were in love one minute and the next day it all changed.**

 **Keep reading to find out what happens next.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always**

 **Roch xoxo**


	3. Do You Girls Ever Not Party?

**Heeeellllooooo to all my gorgeous readers,**

 **I'm sorry I've taken a long time to upload this chapter.**

 **I've just been busy with work and stuff. I had two days off, but I've been so tired lately and not bothered with anything. I hardly even see my friends anymore because I'm so tired lucky for mobile phones lol.**

 **I totally love you guys with the reviews and followers I am getting for this story and I'm only on chapter 3. Its amazing how dedicated to my stories you guys are and I appreciate it all. I've been called an awesome writer and I thank you all for thinking so; I do try my best to keep my readers happy.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 3. ENJOY!**

I woke the next morning when the sun kissed the side of my face. I let out a small groan and pulled the cover up over my face. Last night came to me in a blur. The last thing I remember was having a conversation with Felix and then it all goes fuzzy. I stir in the bed I'm in and my eyes slowly flutter open to try and adjust to the lightening in the room. I slowly sat up noticing a body lying beside me and that's when I notice this isn't my room. I sigh to myself and slowly pull the covers back and climb out the bed.

I collect all my clothes from the floor and start to get dressed as I walk around the room. I didn't know whose room this is and I don't really care to know. I slip on my heels and head out the room closing the door behind me not wanting to wake the guy in the bed. I then realised that I was still in the house from last night. It was kind of a frat house I guess you could say. A bunch of guts lived here which means I wasn't getting out of here without being seen. I curse at myself and decide to just go with it, I'm sure I'm not the only girl that'll be doing the walk of shame out of this house this morning and I was right when I saw two blond girls walking down the corridor and down the spiral staircase.

I get to the bottom of the stairs when I heard a bunch of guys laughing from the living room... Great, just what I need. I shake the feeling of embarrassment off of me and head to the front door; I had to of course walk pass the living room to get to the door. I glance up at the clock on the wall and my eyes widened at the time.

Shit! I was totally late for school. Fuck! well I guess that's me skipping today since it was already pass 11:00.

 _Nice going Brooke... Staying over. You never stay over_

I mentally roll my eyes at my inner voice and start my way over to the front door "Brooke..." Damn it... of course he was still here. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I stopped by the living room door "You stayed over"

"Looks like it" I reply sarcastically gesturing to my outfit.

"And by staying over you don't mean sleeping do you?" Again his tone sounded a little hurt.

"I woke up in a guys bed naked Lucas, so I'm guessing I slept with him... that's just a guess though" My sarcasm evident in my voice "Shouldn't you be in class"

"Yeah I should be, but Sasha kept me up all last night" I didn't miss the smirk that formed on his lips and I wasn't sure if he actually had a girl last night or if he was just saying that to hurt me because it did... it hurt me bad even if I was coming from one of the guy's room. I was like this because of him.

"Brookie, your still here" I looked from Lucas to Nathan who came from the kitchen and gave me a quick hug.

"I was just leaving actually"

"She's doing the walk of shame after fucking one of your buddies Nate" My eyes snapped to Lucas and I gave him a scowl at his words. What the hell is wrong with this moron; he just sounds like a jealous boyfriend... news flash Lucas Scott you are no longer my boyfriend; your choice buddy not mine.

"Brooke Davis doing the walk of shame. I never thought I'd see that" Nathan joked with a small smile on his face "what happened to the girl I used to know?" worry flashed through his eyes, but I ignored it. I didn't want the worry and I didn't want the pity I could also see in his eyes.

Apparently I wasn't worth anything according to this moron standing in front of me. His hating on me big time and yet he won't disclose why which to me is stupid. No?

I look back at Lucas seeing his ocean blue eyes lock onto mine. Everything from the past 2 months comes flashing back "Your dear brother broke that Brooke into a million pieces destroying her and everything she had" I never broke the contact Lucas and I were holding. The pain I had suppressed threatened to rise to the surface, but I pushed it back down again hoping it would stay there "anyway good party last night Nate, I'll see you around" I give Nathan a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house feeling Lucas's eyes on me the whole way outside.

•••

"So wanna tell me what the hell happened?" Nathan asks as he and Lucas walk into the kitchen "I know I went to Europe for 2 years, but I only left because I thought you had Brooke"

"Dad died Nate that's what happened" Lucas states taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yes I know that fact Luke, I was at the funeral, but that doesn't explain what happened with you and Brooke"

"It doesn't matter Nate" Lucas waves it off walking back out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room area again "Brooke and I are over that's all there is to it"

"But you guys were so happy" Nathan says "she was there for when dad died. I left because I thought you had her"

"You left because basketball was more important to you Nathan so don't lie about that, I got over that and Brooke together with the help of others"

"Others meaning the town slut Peyton Sawyer or maybe her skanky friends too" Nathan raises his eye brow

"She might be the town slut, but at least she gets me to forget Brooke and what I had with her" Lucas shrugs gulping at his drink "Anyway it seemed you hit it off with Brooke's bestfriend last night" Lucas took this as his opportunity to change the subject and it kind of worked for now anyway.

"Nice try Luke, but we will talk about this again" Nathan made clear "And yes she is a very nice girl"

"You had your tongue down her throat Nate... I'm sure she's more than a nice girl"

"If your asking did she stay the night the answer will be yeah she did, but she left early this morning so no one saw her leave" Nathan tell his brother "Anyway I have to go, but I'll call you later. Don't stay too long here okay Mom wants you home today and no don't worry I didn't tell her you skipped school" with that Nathan and Lucas done their brotherly hand thing and Nathan left to the front door.

•••

"Why were you not at school today?" I look up from my bed to see Jake standing in the door way.

"I over slept" It wasn't a lie because I did over sleep, I was just a little hung over from last night too "by the time I woke up there wasn't really any point me coming in"

"So where did you go last night because you weren't home" I shut my laptop and push it out in front of me on my bed.

"Oh I'm sorry dad I forgot I had to tell you everything I do" I reply sarcastically with a roll of my eyes "I went to a party with Hales"

"Brooke is everything okay?" Jake sounded a little worried, but I don't know why. I was fine, everything was fine. I was just having fun living my senior year the way it should be lived.

I nod standing up from my bed "I'm okay Jakey" I give him a smile "I just woke up late" He nods and I could see in his eyes that he didn't believe me, but I also knew he wouldn't push it.

"Anyway Rachel asked me to give you this" Jake held out a dark blue envelope with my name printed on the front of it.

I took the envelope from him and opened it in one swift go. I pulled out a black piece of paper to see sliver writing. It was an invite to a party this weekend "Of course it'd be another party" Jake comments with a eye roll and a loud sigh "Do you girls ever not party?"

"I'd rather party than be in my room on the weekend Jake" And that was the truth. After Lucas did what he did I stayed in my room for weeks not speaking to anyone and then finally after I stopped moping I pushed all my feeling and thought of everything that happened and lock them away in a box inside my head and I became the person I am now. I became party Brooke instead of safe living Brooke "It says plus one... You can come with me if you want"

"I'll pass" Jake states. I huff giving him a stern look making sure to stare him down. Jake knew what I was doing so he stares back at me and like usual I win. Jake blinks and looks away and I smile at him "Okay fine I'll come with you"

"Awesome" I squeal pinning the invite to the brown board I have up above my makeup table.

"Brooke are you home!" Came a voice I recognised as Haley

"Yeah in my room" I call back hearing as she got closer to my room "Jakey you staying for dinner"

Jake shakes his head "I can't I promised Auntie Molly I would pick Laurie up from her friends" Laurie being his 4 year old cousin. She was so adorable and I adored her. Jake would always tell me that Laurie loved me and that I would be a great Mom. I shot that idea down quick. I didn't want kids. Not ever. That wasn't my path in life I wanted to go down.

Kids take up time and patience and money and even though I have one of the three of those things I didn't care for children not really. Yeah I adored Laurie, but that was because she wasn't my daughter or related to me. I had no siblings and my cousins were scattered around the world so I only saw them once a year and that was at Christmas.

"I have something to tell you" Haley says as soon as she entered my room "Hey Jakey" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and I noticed Jake blush a little. Aww he still had a crush on Haley. Ever since they met his liked her; it was totally cute "Are you joining us for dinner"

"Not today" Jake tells her "I have to pick Laurie up"

"Aww okay, well tell Laurie I said hey" Jake nodded. I gave him a small hug as did Haley and then he left us.

"Okay so now that Jake is gone I have to tell you something Brooke" There was urgency in her voice so I knew this was either code red or code blue. Code red meant general problem and Code blue meant boy situation.

I sat back down on my bed crossed legged and Haley did the same sitting in front of me "Code red or blue"

"Blue" A smile formed on my lips and I thought back to the party last night where I noticed Haley and Nathan spending a lot of the time together "so let me guess it's about Nathan right"

"How did you..."

"I saw you last night" I cut in seeing a blush creep up her cheeks "You like him?" Haley nods and for a moment I felt sad because I've always rooted for Jaley which is of course Jake and Haley, but that was suddenly gone when I saw the look on Haley's face. She liked Nathan, she really liked Nathan and I knew Nathan. I have for a really long time, so I know he is nothing like his worm of a brother. His one of the good guys "and what happened last night"

"I stayed with him" She sheepishly says her face turning a slight red colour. Haley get all embarrassed about this kind of thing; me on the other hand is used to it which I know sounds bad, but it's just how it is.

When you get told your worth nothing too many times you start to believe it and the way Lucas treats me just proves his point. I might have meant something to him at one point, but that changed and now I'm worth nothing and that is what I truly believe. Look at how Felix does me, I might as well do it back.

"And did you sleep with him" She slowly nods "He really is amazing Brooke"

"Yeah is he" I agree "Nathan is a good guy Hales, has he contacted you since last night?"

"He dropped me home this morning so I could change for school and his been texting me nonstop throughout the day" Aww that is super sweet.

I really wish I could find that with someone again. I used to have the feeling Haley is feeling now and it used to feel nice. I mean I have texts from Felix, but it's not the same. Felix doesn't care about me not really, but yet I don't really care about him either; his just there to keep my bed warm at night so I'm not alone.

"Aww that's so cute" I coo making Haley blush some more "So how about we order some food and then you can gush about last night" Haley nodded and we did just that.

 **Will Lucas ever reveal why he casted Brooke from his life?**

 **Will Brooke ever be able to rebuild the way she sees life?**

 **Will Brooke ever be able to rebuild herself and the way she sees and thinks of herself?**

 **Lucas messed Brooke up pretty bad. If a guy can do that to a girl he must of had a huge affect on her and vice versa**

 **You know what to do... That's right...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much love always Roch xoxo**


	4. Dinner To End With Anger

**O.M.G the reviews I have gotten have been amazing. When I get a review I always smile anyway, but these reviews made my night and day. Its amazing how many of you love this story and how many of you are actually following it.**

 **You have no idea how much I love writing for you guys. Fanfic makes my best stories which is why I'm back and not going anywhere this time.**

 **So ya'll are waiting to find out why Lucas hates Brooke so much and I'm happy to tell you that it will be revealed in this story... I bet ya'll are happy to know that and scroll down just so you can read what happened. I know I do that sometimes when I read a story lol**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"So whose party is it we're going to on Friday?" I ask Rachel as we stop at my locker. I put in my code and hear it click open "I saw it was a three day party"

"Alex's boyfriend Julian is hosting it at his cabin about an hour from here" Rachel tell me as I swap over my books "he sent me three invites for my friends, but apparently his younger brother Chris goes to our school and his invited half the school"

"So there's a chance Lucas could be going?"

"I'm not sure if Chris invited him, but yeah there's a chance" Rachel nods receiving a sigh from me.

Is it so much to ask for one weekend without seeing that jerk face. Apparently it is.

"You're still coming though... right?" I shut my locker and give her a smile.

"Of course I am Rach... when I ever let that douche dictate my partying" We head down the hall on our way across the school for our first class.

"So I heard Felix hooked up with Maci at that frat party the other night" I shrug and hold my books close to my chest.

Is it weird that I don't care about that?

Probably.

"He hooks up with everything that has a pulse Rach" I tell her which was the truth. Felix has probably slept with half the girls in this school let alone the whole female population of this town. Like I told Felix at that party his only a bed warmer to me and I didn't even need him that night since I never went home.

"Maybe you and he should break up" Rachel suggest and I know she was doing that for my benefit, but I really didn't care what anyone thought of the relationship I have with Felix. It might be unhealthy, but at least it worked and at least he came back to me every time. I didn't feel needed or wanted, but I didn't want to. Not by Felix anyway. All the other guys I sleep with make me feel wanted and needed for at least one night.

Yes I sound crazy and yes I sounded messed up. That's because I am. Thank you Lucas Scott for messing me up inside. I curse myself every day for knocking on his door when I was 5 and asking him to come out and play with me.

"You sound like Jake" I state stopping at my first class "But no I'm not breaking up with Felix, not yet anyway" I don't wait for her response. I just turn around and walk into the class.

•••

I had to call a cheer practice because there was a game coming up next weekend and I wanted to be on point. Cheer practice was over and I was walking to my car. I press the blue button on my keys for the doors to my car to unlock.

"Hey girlfriend" I roll my eyes to myself before slapping a fake smile on my face and turning to face Felix.

For some reason after Rachel pointed out just like Jake that Felix is basically an asshole to me I've become wary and was thinking to end things with him before they got worse than what they are now.

"Hi Felix" he smiled at me then leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips.

"So I was thinking we could hang out today" he suggested "we haven't spent much time together and after that party I just thought maybe we should hang out more and..."

"We should break up" I suddenly blurt out. The funny thing is I wasn't even planning to. I was just thinking it for a moment or two, but once I said it I realised it was true. I did indeed think I should break up with this tool.

He might be good looking and he might be great in bed, but he wasn't doing it for me anymore and I wanted to... I needed to end it now.

"Wait... What!" The smile he had on his face turned to a frown "are you dumping me?"

I look around the parking lot to see it rather empty other than the players cars scattered around. I then look pass Felix and see Lucas talking with some newbie I haven't seen him with before. She lean leaning against his car and he was hovering over her in a flirty manner. I force my gaze from him and look back at Felix.

"Yeah Felix I'm dumping you" I tell him opening my car door.

Felix turns around and sees what I just saw. He scoffed and shook his head with a scowl on his face "he doesn't want you anymore Brooke; he doesn't even like you"

"I'm not breaking up with you because of that jerk Felix. I'm breaking up with you because what we're doing to each other isn't healthy and you know as well as I do that there's nothing real between us. I'm jut freeing us both from the knot we are in" I state the truth and that's when I see the anger shift from his body and dance into the air. I mean in and miss him lightly on the cheek "thank you for warming my bed at night Felix, I really do appreciate that"

"Just be happy Brooke. Lucas might not want you, but someone will some day. I believe that" I nod giving him a small smile and then he walks away and over to his car.

I let out a sigh of relief that it went better than I thought it would. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them again I notice Lucas looking over at me. It was like he actually wanted to come over and speak to me, but he doesn't. He just gives me his famous smirk that I've grown to hate and leans down kissing the girl in front of him.

A small hit of jealousy rushed through my body along with hurt and pain, but I shrug it off and shake my head at his attempt to hurt me. I then get into my car and drive home.

That seemed to be my safe haven.

•••

"Brooke darling is that you" I stopped as I walked into my house and slowly lowered my keys into the bowl by the door as My Mother came into view.

"Mom" my eyes light up at the sight of the women I idolise so much "I didn't know you were coming in from Paris today" I rush over to her embracing her into a hug.

"I did email you sweetheart to let you know" Mom tells me as we pull away.

"Yeah, but you said you'll be here Sunday. It's Thursday" I smile at her and hug her again "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you just as much Cookie" she used the nickname I was given when I was younger. I had the craziest faze of eating just cookies and milk when I was about 6, do dad called me the Cookie Monster and it stuck ever since "so I spoke to Karen on my flight over and she invited us over for dinner tonight"

I froze and all the blood in me drained from my body. I now felt cold with Mom telling me the awful news that I'll be going to dinner with Lucas Scott. The jerk face I hate o so much. His Mom is lovely she treated me like her own ever since I befriended Lucas, but I haven't really seen her in 2 years and Mom would ask me about it and I'd ways make up some excuse as to why I never went over, but I guess this time I have to suck it up and go.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

"She said to come by round 7, so you should go get ready sweetie. I'm currently baking a cake which should be ready soon" I just nod and make my way to my room.

If I didn't miss Mom so bad then I wouldn't be going. I'd fake sick or something. God Damn it I need Haley.

But before I could text her she texted me first.

 **R u going 2 da Scott house 4 dinner 2nite? H xxx**

 **Yeah... Y? B xxx**

 **Nathan invited me, shud I go? H xxx**

I needed Haley. I really needed her there. She was my support. My comfort.

 **Of course. Plz come Hales. Mom is back and Karen invited us over. B xxx**

 **Oh that's awesome Brookie, okay I'll c u soon den. H xxx**

 **See u den Hales. B xxx**

I now had Haley with me tonight. Maybe it won't be so bad after all. Well that's just me hoping. Hoping for a miracle that is.

•••

 _ **"Oh come on Brooke... I don't want to watch this again" Lucas whined walking into the living room with a bowl of sweet popcorn.**_

 _ **"Oh Lucas don't act like you don't like this film" I tease as he plonks himself down beside me**_

 _ **"That doesn't change the fact that I really don't want to watch this again" I dive my hand into the popcorn bowl and shuffle a hand full of popcorn into my mouth.**_

 _ **"Okay fine we'll watch something else" I lean forward and pick up the DVD case that Lucas had brought just the other week. He then got me to help him organise his DVD's and put them in the new case he brought "Just know you suck"**_

 _ **"But you love me anyway" Lucas gave me a cheesy smile getting me to laugh too.**_

 _ **"That I do Broody" I lean in and give him a soft kiss "Now can you please put a film on before I kiss your face off"**_

 _ **"We wouldn't want that would we Pretty Girl" I shake my head with a giggle.**_

 _ **"You guys are sickly cute you know that" Nathan comments walking pass the living room "I doubt you'll ever break up"**_

 _ **I grasped as did Lucas getting Nathan to stop by the living room door "I would never break up with my Pretty Girl" Lucas made clear kissing the tip of my nose "There will be no talk to breakup's"**_

 _ **Nathan just sighed giving us an eye roll and carried on walking "You guys are also losers"**_

 _ **"Losers in love" I shout out to Nathan when he disappears and heard Lucas laugh.**_

 _ **"You're cute when you crinkle your nose Pretty Girl" Lucas then leaned in and kissed me again.**_

•••

Isn't it funny how Lucas and I live next door to each other, but we rarely bump into each other. I mean the first couple of months of him publicly slaying me in front of the whole student body I avoided him at all cost. I would ditch offers Karen had made my way and I would ignore the call from Nathan and when Mom mentioned it I would change the subject so I was safe. I was safe until now.

We lived only seconds away and yet it feels so far.

I took a deep breath as Mom held out her arm for me to take which I do, but mostly for the comfort and to calm my nerves down. I noticed Nathan's car and Haley's were parked outside. Thank the heavens that Haley actually made it.

Mom knocked on the door and we were greeted by Nathan with his big smile.

"Mrs D, long time no see" Nathan brought Mom in for a hug which she returned.

"Wow Nate you've grown so much" Mom complimented pulling away from their hug "I bet all the ladies are after you"

"I only have my eye on one" Nathan sheepishly says and I could see the blush rise to his cheeks "anyway Ma is in the kitchen and Luke is upstairs"

Mom nodded and looked at me, I just shake my head and head down the hall to hopefully find Karen and Haley. I walk into the kitchen and still no Haley insight. I shrug that off and see Karen standing by the stove. I slowly walk up to her and place my hands over her eyes "Guess who?" I chirp in a sing song voice.

"Could it be Brooke Davis" Karen replies turning around to face me "Oh my Brooke you are gorgeous aren't you sweetie" I couldn't help, but blush at that. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks "I haven't seen you in a long time"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" And I was. I was really sorry not going around to see her. I wanted to. I wanted to everyday, but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't bump into Lucas. I refused to. Seeing him at school was hard enough for me.

"So dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Luke is in his room why don't you go on up" Karen says

"Nah it's okay Karen... I think..." I start to protest until My Mom interferes.

"We'll call you for dinner" Mom then literally pushed me out the kitchen so I had no choice, but to go up to Lucas's room.

I remember this house like it was only yesterday I was here with Lucas and his family like we use to be. I walked up the stairs slowly and down the hall to his room which was actually opposite mine. I stood outside his door taking deep breaths my heart was racing like it hadn't before. I was about to walk into Lucas's room again. I haven't been in this room for 2 years. I raise my fist and knock on the white door three times and waited patiently for his response.

"It's open" Came his brooding voice. I brace myself and place my hand on the door handle and push it open. Lucas was sitting at a table in the corner on his laptop. I stood idly by the door as Lucas turns around in his chair to look at me. His eyes turned into a scowl and I shivered under his gaze "What you doing here?"

"Your Mom invited us over for dinner tonight" I answer in a soft voice "She sent me up here, my Mom too"

"Well you can leave and not come back" Lucas grumbles turning back to his laptop.

I was about to turn around and leave when my inner Brooke... The Brooke that used to be known came to the surface and took over for just a minute "No!" I state looking at Lucas. He span his chair round and glared at me "I want to know why you're like this with me"

"Brooke... don't..." Lucas warned still staring at me.

I was standing my ground on this one. I wanted to know why Lucas had done this to me. Why he would have done this to me "No Lucas. I want to know why... Why you changed"

"Brooke... I'm warning you"

"And I said no Lucas" I cross my arms across my chest and leaned back against the door frame "I want to know and I want to know now"

"It's your fault" He finally says standing up from his chair and walking to his bed "I'm broke your heart because it's your fault Brooke... It's all your fault"

"I don't understand"

"My dad died Brooke... My dad died and it's your fault"

I grasped, it was a loud grasp and my hand went straight to my heart and tears filled my eyes. I could believe Lucas would say that to me let alone think it "You... you think I'm the reason Keith died"

"I don't think Brooke. I know you was. I was your boyfriend and you needed me so I wasn't there for when dad came to get me. He died because I chose to be with you instead of waiting for him" Lucas tells me with venom in his voice "therefore it's your fault I haven't got a dad anymore"

"Wow" Was the only thing that came to me. He was actually thinking like that and has for the past 2 years "You're unbelievable Lucas" I then turn around and leave his room and head back down the stairs.

•••

We were all sat around the dining table. Karen had placed the food on the table and we were filling our plates with the spaghetti she had cooked. Lucas sat across from me and the chatter around the table was heard, but I sat back and said nothing the whole mean. What Lucas had accused me of up in his room killed me even more inside. How dare he suggest it was my fault that Keith died. I loved Keith too. I was devastated too when he died. I was the one that was in the room when he left this world. I promised him I would look after Lucas and his family, but when Lucas kicked me to the curb I had no choice, but to break that promise which killed me too.

Lucas was even more of a jerk than I originally thought.

"So Brooke your awfully quite" Karen points out

I look up just briefly to catch a glimpse of Lucas looking at me like everyone else, I don't hold his gaze long and look back down to my plate. My heart was racing with how much anger I had built up inside me. I was mad. I was so fricking mad and I could feel I was about to explode and I didn't want to. Not here, but I could feel the anger bubble inside of me.

"Brooke..." I look up again at Karen's voice being heard "Nathan tells me you and Lucas aren't friends anymore"

I look at Lucas and see him trying to communicate with me through his eyes, but I ignore it "Yeah that's right we're not"

"Oh what happened, I wondered why I haven't seen you around"

I put down my folk and place one of my hands under the table feeling Haley give it a small squeeze. I turned and smiled at her receiving a small smile back "so Luke, you going to tell your Mom why you humiliated me in front of everyone 2 years ago or shall I"

"Brooke..." there it was again his warning tone which I wasn't taking likely "Don't even..."

"Don't even what Lucas..." That was it my anger was spilling out and my target is the jerk face I poured my soul to ever since we met. The jerk face I fell in love with all those years ago "don't tell your Mom how you think I'm the reason why her husband is dead right now or maybe I should let Nathan know you think I took his dad away from him" The table fell silent and I could see everyone look between Lucas and I "Or maybe I should tell this whole table how you've made my life a living hell for the past 2 years because you believe in your twisted sick mind that I'm the reason why Keith isn't here right now; how it's because of me he isn't sitting at the head of the table like he use to, well too bad Lucas because I'm sick and tired of the bullshit you have put me through and I'm tired of blaming myself for you hating me so much. I went months racking my brain to know what I did to you and you come out with the most stupidest reason I've ever known and for you to even think or believe I'm the reason why your dad is dead then it's a good job you ended our friendship and relationship 2 years ago" I push my chair back hearing it scrap across the lino flooring "you Lucas Scott are the worst kind of person I've ever met and I'll be damned if I let you blame me for something that wasn't my fault"

"Brooke..." Lucas says my name with such ease, but I ignore him and turn to Karen.

I push a smile to my face "Thank you for dinner Karen it was lovely, but I want to go home now" Karen just nods. I walk around the table and say my goodbyes. Haley said she would carpool with me to school tomorrow and then I was gone.

 **So ya'll know what happened between Brooke and Lucas. Lucas blames Brooke for his fathers death which is of course not her thought, but he sees it differently.**

 **Let me know what you think?**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	5. Sorry Doesn't Mean A Thing

**Hey all you gorgeous people...**

 **Thank ya'll for your awesome reviews... They make me smile all the time and I appreciate every one of you reading and reviewing it's amazing how much support you guys send my way.**

 **So the first part of this story is in Lucas's point of view because I knew you guys would want to see Lucas get scolded by his Ma and Nathan.**

 **So also in this chapter it kind of shows why Lucas blamed Brooke for what happened to Keith, but as the story goes on it will make more sense and flashbacks are to come to help ya'll understand it a little better.**

 **I'm really glad that ya'll are loving this story. As I'm writing it I'm loving it more and more.**

 **Anyway here it is... ENJOY!**

 **Lucas**

I'm an idiot! A jerk face! I'm every name under the sun because I accused Brooke of the most awful thing going and the look in her eyes when it came out my mouth broke me.

I might not show it, but 2 years ago when I decided to break up with Brooke it was the worst decision of my life, but I was in a bad place. I was in a place I didn't wish to be in. I had just lost my dad and I blamed myself mostly because I was meant to call him that night, but I didn't and that is on me; so instead of putting the blame all on me I made myself believe that it was all Brooke because she called me crying because her dad had a heart attack and was in hospital so I dropped practice and went to her quickly, I was her boyfriend and her bestfriend she needed me and I was there for her; so I blamed her for everything that happened and I'm an idiot for doing that.

Her words hit home and the table went silent once again. I looked down at my plate full of food and slowly lost my appetite. I didn't dare look up to see the faces of my family or Victoria.

"You are not the boy I raised Lucas Eugene Scott" Ma scolded and she was right. When dad died I changed into this other person I didn't recognise and that person took things out on Brooke. I became some sort of a bad boy and I lived up to the name.

Brooke didn't deserve anything I've thrown her way and I suck all the more.

"Blaming that poor girl for something that wasn't her fault. Brooke lost Keith too Lucas. She lost him just like the rest of us"

"What the hell is wrong with you" Nathan barks and I could hear the anger rise in his voice.

His always loved Brooke like a little sister so when she stopped coming around he noticed quicker than Ma did and I would lie just so I wouldn't have to have that conversation.

"You're such a dick Lucas. If I was Brooke I wouldn't even bother with your ass anymore" Nathan then scraps his chair back and stands up "come on Hales, I'll walk you out" I finally looked up and saw Haley nod standing up. She thanks Ma for dinner and Nathan walked her out.

Victoria didn't say anything, but I could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes. I just accused her adoring daughter of the worst thing. I'm surprised she doesn't hate me. She then thanked Ma for dinner and also left. I heard the front door shut again.

And then it was two.

"You need to apologise to her Lucas" Ma says standing up and collecting the plates. I stand up also and help her take everything into the kitchen.

She was right of course. I did need to apologise to Brooke. I've been meaning to ever since I broke up with her, but I got put with the bad boy image and it had its perks, so I forced myself to show this facade of hate towards her. It was easier than dealing with the fact that I was wrong and needed to apologise.

"If your Dad could hear you now, he would be rolling around in his grave Lucas Scott" and she was right again. Dad loved Brooke and I was really wrong for accusing her.

But I do I want to care for her. I mean I did stop caring for the past 2 years, why should now be any different?

 _Correction Lucas you never stopped. You tried... There's a difference dude._

Okay so maybe my inner voice is right. I haven't stopped caring for Brooke or what she does hence why I hated every guy that came in contact with her.

"What the heck is your problem Lucas" roared Nathan as he walked into the kitchen. He slammed his hands down on the island and narrowed his eyes at me. His never been this mad before "did you even see her face; she was torn apart by your accusation and a fucked up one at that"

"Language Nathan" Ma scolded

"Sorry" Nathan mutters then turning his gaze back to me "Brooke isn't the reason why Dad isn't here anymore. If you want to blame anyone blame the dick who crashed into him that night or the people he was with letting him leave drunk knowing he was driving" Nathan then walked around the island and stopped in front of me "but don't you ever and I mean ever again blame Brooke for something she had no control over" and with that Nathan walks pass me and says goodbye to Ma then he leaves. I could just about hear the engine to his car after the slam of the door.

Brooke hates me more than she already did, I saw it in her eyes.

I seriously screwed up this time.

•••

 _ **"Boo!" Brooke yells jumping up from my bed**_

 _ **"Ahh pretty girl you scared me" I joke jumping on top of her hearing her giggle which brought a smile to my face. Hearing Brooke giggle was like music to my ears.**_

 _ **"Lucas stop" Brooke giggled some more as I started to tickle her "Luucas!" She squealed**_

 _ **"No until you say sorry for trying to scare me half to death" I tell her with a chuckle of my own.**_

 _ **"Okay okay Lucas... Luucass... I'm sorry" she squealed some more.**_

 _ **That satisfied me "Your forgiven Pretty Girl" I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips "you look hot in my cloths by the way" she blushed receiving a smile from me.**_

 _ **"Thank you, but you're mean doing that Broody" She smacked my shoulder lightly "Making me blush for your own pleasure"**_

 _ **"But your cute when you blush" I compliments running my fingers up and down her bare thigh "so have you decided what we're going ass to the Halloween party this weekend?"**_

 _ **"Actually I have" She smiles climbing into my lap so she was straddling me now "I'm going as a sexy vampire and you my dear boyfriend are going as a sexy vampire too without a short of course"**_

 _ **"Oooo saucy Pretty Girl" I tease getting a dimpled smile from her. I always did love her dimples "I love you baby girl"**_

 _ **"And I love you Broody" She then leaned in and kissed me. I was always the happiest with Brooke. She made me happy and I truly do love her.**_

•••

 **Back to my point of view.**

The next morning I woke an hour earlier than usual. I went for my usual run and had my usual shower before heading off to school a little earlier today. Mom was still here and I didn't really wanna face her after what went on at dinner last night. I snapped; I snapped bad and I hate that. I wanted to be seen as the stable got together girl, but last night I failed with that. I failed myself and I was kicking myself for it.

I park my car in the usual spot and get out making sure to lock it I head through the court yard and head into the school building. There were a few students wondering around with friends and I could see a few reading books and writing assessments. What a bunch of geeks.

Half hour passes and more students were turning up. Classes were gonna start in less than 10 minutes so I walk down the hall to my locker. I put in the combination in and clicked my locker open when I felt a presence with me. I knew who it was so I rolled my eyes and ignore that he was there. I collect the books I need and shut my locker again and go to walk away when Lucas speaks.

"Wait... Brooke I..."

I spin on my heels to glare at him. How dare he even come and talk to me like I actually want to talk to him again. I would have given anything for him to talk to me and mean it again, but now he can shove it where the sun doesn't bloody shine.

"Lucas don't" I cut in holding my books to my chest "you don't even get to talk to me right now, so please just... just don't"

"But I... I really didn't mean what I said" He tries to apologise, but right now I didn't care about him being sorry. The past 2 years his blamed me for Keith's death and that hurt; it hurt real bad.

"Is there another reason why you humiliated me and have treated me like I'm nothing more than the dirt on the bottom of your shoe" Lucas looked down and the floor and I let out a small scoff with a shake of my head "yeah that's what I thought" I then turn around and walk away.

If Lucas thought he was going to just apologise to me and I'll let this go then he thought wrong and he obviously doesn't know me.

•••

"So last night was erm.. eventful" Haley says sitting down on the bleacher beside me.

It was lunch time and I was sat outside finishing off my English assessment. Yeah I know a geeky thing to do, but I needed a distraction since the Ravens were playing on the outside court today for their training. Lucas noticed me and I knew that because he kept glancing over at me, but I wouldn't make eye contact with him. I might of hated the way he treated me before and I might have thought he was a jerk face, but now... right this second and last night I begun to hate him.

Two people can play at the game he has been playing for the last 2 years.

"Yeah it was" I admit looking up from my paper gently hitting the tip of my pen to the paper "I'm sorry to just leave you there"

"Oh it's okay Brookie, Nathan walked me out after he kind of shouted at Lucas" she states and I just nod "I really didn't think the reason Lucas hated you was that bad"

"Yeah neither did I" I look ahead at the players on the court and spot Lucas shooting hoops.

"Change of subject?" Haley asks and I nod loving the fact she knows when to drop a subject. It's one of the reasons why she's one of my bestfriends "okay... how we getting to the party tomorrow?"

"We're taking my car and taking turns driving" I tell her closing my note book and placing it back in my bag "is Nathan your plus one?" She nods and I give her a small smile "cool he'll drive with us. Jake is my plus one and I don't think Rach is taking a plus one"

"Sounds like you have it planned out"

I give her a one shoulder shrug "It made sense I guess" she nods just as the bell rang signalling lunch hour had come to an end. I pack my food pit away in my bag and grab the strap of my bag and sling it over my shoulder "so I'll see you later and sorry for forgetting to pick you up this morning"

"It's fine Brookie, Rachel gave me a ride instead" I gave Haley a small hug and we parted ways to our classes.

•••

The school days seem to fly by these days. Before I know it I'm going to be graduating and then I'll probably go away with the girls for summer facing college and a whole new world of teaching. It all seemed exciting to me because I get to get away from Tree Hill and Lucas and live my life without having him in it. Without seeing him anymore which I could of course do with. It was my turn to ignore him and treat him like a nobody to me. It was my turn to get him to feel what I've felt for the past 2 years.

The last school bell rang about 15 minutes ago. I was heading to my car from my locker when I spotted Lucas leaning against Miley's locker. She was on my squad. Way to bang one of my cheerleaders Lucas flaming Scott. I roll my eyes at the scene unfolding in front of me and shake my head which I've been doing a lot as of late when it comes to the douche bag known as my former bestfriend and former boyfriend.

I walk down the hall and to the double doors which leads to the car park. I push down on the silver bar and push the door open. Most of the cars were gone, but there was still a few scattered around here or there. I walk over to my car and take my keys out I unlock my car when I felt someone tug on my arm.

"Brooke can we talk" Came his voice for the second time today.

I turn and take a glance at him "No we cannot" I state opening my car door "I have to be somewhere"

That was a lie, but he didn't know that. Mom texted me earlier saying she had to go back to Paris because of a fashion emergency which I was glad for because I didn't want to have the talk I knew she wanted to have, but yet I was a little sad that I didn't get to spend any time with her. Maybe next time.

"Brooke... please can you just..."

"No I cannot Lucas now if you will excuse me" I slide my bag off my shoulder and put it in my car. Lucas just stood there looking at me. I could see some sort of sadness in his eyes that kind of made my heart break a little. I haven't seen this much emotion from Lucas in a while, but I had to learn not to car. It was stupid to care when he doesn't care about me; not really anyway "I don't know what you want from me Lucas, but I will not stand here and talk to you when for 2 years you didn't give me the time of day even when I begged you too"

"But Brooke..."

"Don't say sorry again Lucas because it doesn't mean anything from you. It never has. I don't know when you turned into the person you are now, but I don't like him and I never have. The guy you used to be was way better than this guy you are now" I tell him not giving him a chance to speak "you've become a worst sort of person Lucas and if Keith was here now he would hate the person you've become too" with that I climb into my car and start the engine hearing my baby come to life "I don't want to speak to you Lucas... I just don't" I then back up out the parking space and head home.

 **It seems Lucas had totally lost Brooke this time. Maybe there was a chance before, but his now blew it, but will Brooke ever be able to forgive him for the accusation he made or was it too bad that she's willing to let Lucas finally go for good?**

 **Everyone thought or thinks its Peyton's fault why Lucas blamed Brooke for Keith's death, but it's not. I'm sorry to break it to you guys, but not every bad thing is because of Peyton. She really isn't that bad when you think of it.**

 **Anyway you guys know what to do...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	6. I Never And The Games We Play

**Hello you gorgeous people...**

 **I had a reviewer who agreed me with about Peyton not being the bag guy, I know everyone makes hr the bad one in their stories including me, but she really isn't all that bad. We just make her out to be because if what she did to Brooke in OTH, but Brooke wasn't all that great a friend to her either; if ya'll think about it. Don't get me wrong I love Brooke and always have loved her character I'm just stating that Peyton isn't all that bad.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

I shimmed into my red halter neck dress that came down to high in my thigh. Yes it was a short dress, but I feel in love with it when I saw it in the shop. It was the weekend of the beach party that Rachel's sister's boyfriend was hosting. It was an all weekend party and everyone at school had been talking about it. I found out yesterday that Lucas was going with a plus one which of course hurt me, but like all the other times I let it pass.

It had been a couple of days since Lucas and I last spoke and for the first time in 2 years I felt at peace. I didn't feel alone or sad or the need for Lucas and the way he used to get me to feel and I honestly believe that's because I'm the one hating on him now and I'm the one that doesn't want anything to do with him. It was my turn to let him feel like the crappy one and apparently he was feeling awful for what he was blaming me for, but I really didn't care what he was feeling. Not after everything his put me through.

Once I was ready I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs to the front door. I had packed a few drinks for on the way, so I grabbed those as well and headed out to the minivan looking car when I saw Nathan pulled in the drive way next door which of course was Lucas's drive.

Haley walked over to me with a smile on her face. Today we were using a minivan looking car to get us to the party since so many of us are going. Nathan got out his car and walked over to where Haley and I were standing and slung his arm around her waist brining her closer to him and I instantly felt jealous. I don't know why I felt the need to be jealous, but I was and I hated it.

"So there's this little favour I need from you Brookie" Nathan says putting on his charming smile. I really didn't like the sound of that.

"Depends what it is" I state opening the vans back door and throwing my bag inside; Haley does the same.

"Well Lucas..."

"No" I instantly cut him off knowing where he was going with this.

"But Brooke he needs a ride and I really don't trust him going with those idiot he calls friends or Peyton" was his defence and just on cue Lucas came out of his front door giving Karen a hug before walking over to us.

"Nathan..."

"Pretty please Brookie" he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head "with a cherry on top"

"Fine!" I give in as Lucas stops behind Nathan and beside Haley "but you owe me Nathan, like really big owing me" Nathan just nods and takes Lucas's bag throwing them in the back he shuts the back door and slides in beside Haley "Haley swap places with Lucas" I instruct not wanting Lucas anywhere near me. I seriously don't like the dude and this trip isn't going to change that "don't look at me like that" I tell her as she grunts and gets out the car "if your not taking shot gun then you can at least sit behind me"

"Whatever" she mumbles as I start the car hearing it come to life "now there's drink in the cooler and the next stop is Rachel's house" and we were off.

•••

"Lucas is car pooling with us?" Rachel asks as I help her with her things. To be honest I wanted out of the car for a bit I mean come on how much can I really take off Lucas right now. How lucky I let him carpool with us.

"Nathan literally begged me to let him come along and I caved" I tell her as we stop at the car "you're riding shot gun missy so don't even try sneaking in the back" Rachel groans and I smile getting back into the driver's seat "okay we have to go pick Jake up and then we're off to party" the car cheered and I just laughed heading off to pick Jake up.

Once Jake was in the back of the minivan looking car we headed south of Tree Hill to the beach.

"Who wants to play I never?" Rachel squeals from the seat beside me "obviously not with drink just I never minus drink"

"Rach I don't think that's a good idea" Haley protest beside Nathan

"Yeah I agree with Hales, maybe we should just stay silent" Jake comments from the back seat.

"Oh ya'll are boring" Rachel grunts turning back around in her seat crossing her arms.

"I never slept with a married guy" I speak up receiving a smile from Rachel. We might as well play some sort of game.

Rachel slowly rises her hand getting grasps from everyone in the car "Well to be fair he came on to me"

"And you could say no" Haley laughed shaking her head.

"He was cute and sexy and had this amazing body" Rachel cooed as her eyes went all dreamy "besides it's not like I've seen him since"

"Anyway your turn Rach"

"I've never had sex in the back seat of a friend's car" Rachel wiggled her eyes at me so I slowly raise my hand.

"No way" Haley grasped "eww Brooke really, which one of us was it?" She asks. I stop at the red light and turn to look at Jake.

"Sorry Jakey"

"Oh come on Brooke that's just gross" Jake whined in a huff "you're paying for the cleaning of my car when we get back Davis" I just laughed and pressed down on the gas again when the light turned green.

"Okay we get it Brooke's paying for your car to be cleaned. Brooke you're up"

"Okay well I've never slept with my friends cousin" I state and see Haley raise her hand in the rare view mirror.

Rachel instantly turned around to face Haley who was blushing a bright red "which cousin Hales?"

"Gary" Haley turned to Jake "sorry Jake it was not meant to happen, but I was drunk and he was drunk and yeah sorry"

"Oh god!" Jake groaned leaning his head back against turned rest "first Brooke with my car and now Haley with my cousin. Jesus guys, really"

"Sorry" Haley and I say at the same time.

"Hales your turn"

"Okay well I've never had threesome" Just saying that made Haley blush which was cute and then I saw Lucas slowly raise his hand.

Of course his had a bloody threesome the guy is a jerk and doesn't care about anyone's feelings other than his own.

"High five dude" Nathan holds up his hand which Lucas high fives against. I refrain from rolling my eyes and stop at another light.

"Oh yeah because threesomes are just awesome" I mutter mostly to myself, but of course I said it out loud.

"No one asked for your comment Brooke" Lucas snaps narrowing his eyes at me through the mirror. I just send him a glare "I've never slept with the whole basketball team"

How dare he starts this with me. Oh Lucas Scott I will crush you.

"Yeah well I've never slept with half of Tree Hill" I shot back pressing down heavy on the gas so the speed limit was rising.

"Yeah well at least I've never dated someone and let them treat me like crap"

"No Lucas maybe you haven't, but at least I've never blamed you for the death of someone else" and that's when the whole car went quiet, but my foot was still pressed down on the gas and I was about to pass the speed limit when Rachel placed her hands on mine and we pulled over to the side.

"Okay swap places Brooke" I did as she said and got out the car and walked around to the passenger side.

"Haley swap with Lucas" Rachel instructed. Haley just nodded this time and got out the car as did Lucas and then we were all back in the van heading out again.

•••

 _ **"I need a favour from you Brooke" Keith says in a slight whisper. I nod and sit down on the bed beside him.**_

 _ **Keith can be in a terrible car accident just hours before he went down for surgery. The doctors have tried everything to keep him alive, but they've basically told us that there was nothing more they could do and Keith had hours before he would die.**_

 _ **Lucas didn't take that very week and rushed off. I wanted to go after him, but I know what his like so I stayed here and let Nathan go find him instead. Keith had called for me so here I am talking to the guy I've look up to ever since I've met him. Keith was like a father to me and seeing him like this was breaking me inside.**_

 _ **"Anything Keith" and that was a promise. I would have done anything for the Scott family. They are my second home and I love them all like my own family. Lucas and I being together brought us all closer along with my parents.**_

 _ **"I need you to look after Lucas for me. I know this is going I got him worse than Karen and Nathan and he will need you to help hi get through it" Keith states and I nod understanding him.**_

 _ **He was right. This will hurt Lucas more. His already devastated and losing Keith for good will tip him over the edge and I don't want that to happen. I love Lucas and I wasn't ready to lose him. He could go down the wrong path and I'll be there for him. He will need me and I'll be there.**_

 _ **"Of course Keith. I'll stay by his side for ever I promise. I'll take care of him and Karen and Nathan"**_

 _ **"Lucas meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to him Brooke. You are the light in his life and I know he loves you. You guys may only be 16, but what you have cannot be found anywhere else" tears came to my eyes as Keith squeezed my hand "I love you just as much as I do my own sons Brooke. Don't you ever doubt being a part of this family okay. Karen has always wanted a daughter and I think she's found that in you. Who knows Lucas could make a women out of you some day."**_

 _ **"I wish you didn't have to go Keith. I'm going to miss you" I cry feeling the tears slowly slide down my cheeks "more than you will ever know"**_

 _ **"I'll always be with you Brooke and the boys too. I promise. You'll never be alone" I leaned down and kissed his cheek "you've always be a compassionate person Brooke don't let anyone take that from you" I just nod as I watched Keith's eyes slowly start to close and then the sound that haunted my dreams for months sounded through the hospital room.**_

 _ **His heart machine went dead and that's when I knew Keith was gone and wasn't coming back**_

•••

The rest of the car ride was quite except from Rachel trying to start up an odd conversation here or there, but I would just shut them down not really in the mood to talk right now.

Finally we made it to the beach where there were a lot of teenagers sprawled around drinking and some even making out which of course was your typical high school party.

"Brooke..." I opened the car door and climbed out to see Julian stumbling over to me. Seems someone was having a nice time.

"Hey Baker" I smile walking around the back of the van to grab my bag with everyone else "looks like a great party dude"

"Thanks" he smiles gulping at the beer he had in his hand "Alex was looking for you guys" he tells us just as Alex spotted us from across the beach.

"Here she comes now" Rachel points to where a drunk Alex was running towards us "how long have you guys been drinking?"

"Well since we basically live here, I say an hour ago" Julian answers with a small shrug "Alex is the light weight of us all remember" Rachel and I nod as Haley comes over to join us "Hales how you doing girl?"

"You're drunk I see" Haley laugh d giving Julian a small hug "hi Baker"

"Who are you friends?"

"The blond is not my friend Julian" I made clear. What! I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea.

"This is Nathan" Haley introduced

"Hales boy sort of friend" I stated getting a weird look from Julian "and this is Jake, his my plus one"

"And the blond who is not Brooke's friend is Lucas. Nathan's younger brother" Julian just nods and then leans into Rachel.

"Is there something I'm missing?" He whispers, but I clearly hear him.

"That's a story for another time Baker" I comment taking the beer he had in his hand and downing the rest of the drink.

"I thought you didn't like beer?" Lucas speaks up. I narrow my eyes him and step a step closer so I was inches from touching him.

A few days ago I would have begged for this much conversation and connection with Lucas. I would have been happy being this close to him, it was my mission to find out what I had done and try to fix it, but I can't fix this one... I'm not sure I want to fix it either.

"We're here for the next two days Lucas and within that time you don't have the right to talk to me am I clear" he slowly nods his head and I was slightly proud of myself to make big bad boy Lucas Scott feel as low as he made me feel for the past 2 years "don't even look my way" and with that I grab onto Rachel's hand and drag her away with me.

"Oh wow this weekend should be fun" Haley and Jake groan at the same time as they followed with Nathan and the others.

 **Looks like the weekend is going to be fun aye?**

 **Should Brooke forgive Lucas? or should she let him sweat a little more?**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	7. Loving The Unknown

**Hey guys...**

 **I know it's been 5 long days since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've just been buys and tired with work and looking for a new job and boy troubles which I'm not going to go into. Its pretty boring drama anyway.**

 **in this chapter Brooke is still at the party, but this chapter is basically bases on flashbacks of Brooke and Lucas's past and some of the things they went through which shows why what Lucas blamed her for hurts Brooke more than it normally would.**

 **The last part of this chapter goes back to present day and it's a little Brathan scene... A very friendly sister/brotherly kind of scene.**

 **Have an awesome weekend guys and don't party too hard... Just kidding! PARRTTYYY until you can't stand... It's the best way trust me (-:**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... Enjoy**

 _ **"It hurts Lucas... It hurts so bad" I yell clutching onto my stomach.**_

 _ **Lucas stood beside me holding me up as I bent over closing my eyes as tears spilled down my cheeks "okay baby, let's take you to the hospital.**_

 _ **"What the hell?" That was Karen's voice. Lucas and I were in the kitchen when I suddenly felt the most awful pain I have ever felt before. I looked down at the floor and my eyes widened in surprise "Brooke sweetie what's wrong?**_

 _ **"Is that... OMG Lucas I'm bleeding" panic flashed through my body as I took a glance up at him "oh god... Please help me" I cry clutching onto Lucas's arm "Luke..."**_

 _ **"We have to take her to the hospital Ma" Karen nodded and theyboth help me to Karen's car.**_

 _ **"It hurts so bad" I lift my hand and see so much blood dripping and I cry harder.**_

 _ **I was 16 and in so much pain. My life flashed before me and I was scared. I was really scared. I have no idea what is happening and the blood just freaked me out even more. Oh god what the hell is happening to me.**_

•••

 _ **My eyes started to flicker open slowly. I could only see bright lights which kind of scared me, but once my eyes sight adjusted I noticed I was staring up at bright white light coming from the lights in the room I was currently in.**_

 _ **I slowly move my eyes around the room to see Lucas slouched on the chair beside me. I open my mouth to speak then realised I couldn't with hoe dry my mouth felt. What the hell happened?**_

 _ **I stir in the bed which woke Lucas. He sat up and a smile formed on his perfect plumped pink lips.**_

 _ **"Hey there Pretty Girl" he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled back at him and motioned for the water by my bed. Lucas nodded taking the cup and filling it with the water he passed it to me with a straw.**_

 _ **"Thank you Broody" it was good to hear my voice again. I laid my head back down and my eyes travelled around the room "Lucas..." I looked back at him "what happened?"**_

 _ **"You blacked out by how severe the pain was" he stated and I nodded, but that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to know why I was in so much pain and why there was blood.**_

 _ **There was so much blood.**_

 _ **"But why was I in pain Luke... I mean one minute we're laughing and joking making ice-cream Sundae's and the next minute I'm crying as I'm bent over in pain. That isn't right... It doesn't make sense and there was blood... So much blood Broody"**_

 _ **"They wouldn't tell us anything" he informs me which to me was bullshit, but not on Lucas's part; on the nurse. I press the buzzer beside my bed and use the control to move my head up so I was in a sitting position.**_

 _ **"What you doing?"**_

 _ **"Finding out answers you obviously can't give me" before Lucas could say anything else the nurse came in. She smiled when she saw I was awake and turned the buzzer thing off. She seemed nice enough. Her badge said Kellie, she was pretty with long curly white blond hair and big blue eyes, she looked to maybe be in her early 20's.**_

 _ **"Oh Brooke it's so good to see you awake" she says taking my file in her hand and flicking through "oh god I'm so sorry for your loss" my loss... What is she on about? "I would advise you to take counselling to take about it. It always helps; it helped me"**_

 _ **"Erm... Kellie I'm not sure I know what your talking about" I inform her seeing her eyes widen and realisation hit her face "but feel free to fill me in"**_

 _ **"The doctor hasn't spoken to you yet?" I shake my head and she drops my notes and apologises as she quickly leaves the room.**_

 _ **Okay I want to know what the hell happened and I want to know now.**_

 _ **I push the cover back from my body and swing my legs around and over the bed getting into a sitting position. I wanted to read my file since the answer to my question is obviously in that file.**_

 _ **My loss... What did that even mean to me right now. I haven't lost anything or anyone, not lately.**_

 _ **"Pretty Girl what you doing?" Lucas question jumping up from the chair and rushing round to my side "you should really stay in the bed"**_

 _ **"I want answers Lucas and I want them now" I slowly stand to my feet and smile to myself when I get stable on my feet and walk over to my file.**_

 _ **I take it from the slot at the end of my bed and flick through it until I get to the part I needed. I stop and scam the page my eyes widen and my body going suddenly cold. All colour drained from my body and I felt my legs turn to jelly and I knew any minute I was going to drop. I clutch the end of the bed and drop the file to the floor.**_

 _ **"Brooke... Baby" came Lucas's voice. I turn to glance at him and saw how worried he was and then re door to the room opened again and I saw Mom and Dad rush into the room and that's when my legs gave way under me and Dad catches me before I hit the linoleum floor.**_

 _ **"What happened?" Mom asks Lucas as Dad places me back down on the bed.**_

 _ **"I don't know, we were making ice cream sundae's and she pain suddenly hit her body and then blood was seen and we brought her here" Lucas explains panic and worry evident in his voice "Doctor Raine won't tell me anything"**_

 _ **"She'll bloody tell me what's wrong with my little girl" Dad mutters walking out the room the door shutting behind him.**_

 _ **"There was so much blood and the pain Mom... The pain" I was in a little daze, but I was aware of everything "I know what happened"**_

 _ **"You had a miscarriage" I look pass my Mom and Lucas and see Daddy standing by the room door. I nod and tears filled my eyes once again as I let out the sob that forced itself up through my body.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry" I cry as I feel Lucas wrap his arms around me. I snuggle into him and he lets me cry.**_

 _ **"It's okay Pretty Girl... Everything will be okay" his soothing words always had an affect on me and I was so glad it was working right now too.**_

 _ **I had lost a little thing inside of me. The notes said I wasn't that far along, but I still had a little person growing inside of me even if it was for a few weeks. The good thing is we didn't get attached, but the bad thing is knowing. Knowing a baby was growing inside of me is no longer there.**_

•••

 _ **"But you said you were coming with me and my family to the cabin" Lucas hisses as he started to pack his suitcase for the 2 weeks winter break.**_

 _ **"I know I said I would come, but Addie is coming down wit LA her boyfriend for the 2 weeks. I can't just go with you when my sister is coming. She never comes home... I don't want to miss her"**_

 _ **Addilyn is my cousin. When she turned 13 she kind of went off the rails so my Aunt and Uncle sent her to boarding school until she graduates and sadly they both died suddenly last year so my parents are her legal guardians now and this year she gets to come home and I really didn't want to miss her visit.**_

 _ **"But I was looking forward to this Brooke... I had something really special planned for us and everything" he groaned zipping up his case of clothes "why are you really doing this?"**_

 _ **"Addilyn really is coming from London Lucas"**_

 _ **"She's coming for a week Brooke" I looked away from him "so tell me why you don't want to come away with us... No lying"**_

 _ **"The girls invited to Europe for a week"**_

 _ **"I'm your bestfriend, but yet your blowing me and my family off so you can go and flirt with French guys and British guys and prance around with your girlfriends who are all single by the way"**_

 _ **"It's not like that Lucas... We don't have to do everything together. I know your my bestfriend and boyfriend and I love you I do, but I need to have some time away from you too" I try explaining to him.**_

 _ **I really wanted to go away with him and his family like I promised I would, but when the girls invited me to Europe with them I realised Lucas and I are always together and it's not healthy... Not really. We constantly fight about stupid things because we haven't let each other breath and I think being away from each other for the 2 weeks will be good for us.**_

 _ **"Oh well if I'm such a burden on you and your getting fed up of me why don't you just end it... Stop using excuses Brooke" he growled lifting his case of the bed and place it on the wheels on the floor.**_

 _ **"I'm not using excuses Lucas and I don't want to end things... I love you. I just... We need to breathe again and we can't do that together. I know when you get back everything will be fresh again. It's good to sometimes miss the person you love"**_

 _ **"Have fun on your trip Brooke" that was all he had to say after I've explained everything to him. After explaining why I was not going with him he is still mad at me "bye Pretty Girl"**_

 _ **I didn't like the way he said that, he sounded so final, but before I could respond he left me in his room speechless.**_

•••

 _ **"Are you staying for dinner Brooke?" Keith asks as I help him with the shopping bags. I was on my way home when I spotted Keith park up so me being the nice Brooke I am offered to help.**_

 _ **"Oh no I wouldn't want to impose on you and Karen tonight. The boys aren't home this weekend. It should be just the two of you" I kindly reject the offer. Lucas was at some camp for the weekend and Nathan was off doing some basketball thing. Even though Mom and Dad aren't here I still didn't want to impose on the Scott's no matter how much I feel at home with them.**_

 _ **"Oh nonsense sweetie, you could never impose on us" Karen smiles taking the grocery bag from my arms "you're a part of this family too Brooke and I'm sure one day Lucas will make that final" I look down at the promise ring Lucas had brought me for our 1st year anniversary a couple of months ago and a smile immediately came to my lips "the boys might be away for the weekend, but you're always welcome"**_

 _ **"Thank you Karen that means a lot" She embraces me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.**_

 _ **"You really are the best thing that could have happened to Lucas Brooke" Keith states embracing me into a hug as well and I always felt safe while being in both of their arms. They were truly like family to me and I really don't know what I'd do without them "I do believe you guys were meant to find each other" And that coming from Keith meant more than it normally would.**_

 _ **"You guys are amazing. Nathan and Lucas are lucky to have you guys" I give them both a smile the excuse myself and head back home.**_

•••

 _ **"Quickly Cookie its dark" Daddy calls out to me.**_

 _ **It was Christmas eve and my family were hosting their yearly Christmas eve party and just yesterday a new family moved next door so Daddy got me to go next door and invite them... bare in mind I am only 5.**_

 _ **I run across the drive way and up to the big white oak door with the big knocker on the front. I ball my fist and rap loudly on the door. I stood there for a few minutes and turned to wave at my Daddy to make sure he was still there which he was of course. Daddy has always be protective of me. He always tells me how small I am and not to run off or go outside alone.**_

 _ **The big white oak door slowly opened and there stood a tall man with dark brown hair. he was maybe as tall as my daddy. A smile formed on his face relaxing my 5 year old bpdy from the nerves it was feeling. I'm 5 and big people scare me except my Mommy and Daddy of course.**_

 _ **"Hello sweetie" He says looking down at me "how can I help you?"**_

 _ **"My daddy is over there" I tell him turning and pointing at my Dad who was still watching me. The man looked at my Daddy too then looked back at me "We are having a party and we wanted to invite you and your family tonight"**_

 _ **"Oh that is really lovely of you darling" The man bent down to my level and I gave him a smile back "We would love to join you"**_

 _ **"Daddy he said they are coming to join us!" I turn around and yell back at Daddy, I saw he smiled at me and waved me to go back "I have to go now"**_

 _ **"Daddy, Mommy is looking for you" A 5 year old boy came to the door. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes which sparkled in the moonlight. He then turned to me and smiled "Who are you?"**_

 _ **"Lucas be nice" The nice man warned in a stern voice.**_

 _ **"I'm Brooke" I tell him and then hear Daddy calling for me again "I have to go now" I turn to the tall man who nodded with a smile still o his face "you can come too Lucas" and with that I ran back to my front door and got ushered in by Dad.**_

•••

I plonked my drunken self down on the rocks with a cup of vodka and coke in my hand. I had wondered away from the party for a little bit so all I could hear now was the sound of the waves crashing against the boulders below me. I had taken a walk across the beach and up to the top of the cliff that people usually dive off of.

"Hey Brookie" I slowly tilt my head up to see Nathan standing above me. He gave me a smile and then took a seat beside me "what you doing all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same question, I thought you would still be sucking face with my bestfriend" I joke taking a gulp of my drink.

He blushed at my comment about him and Haley and didn't give me a response which I smiled to myself at "I saw you walking down the beach so I thought I'd come and keep you company" it was a legit answer, but I honestly wanted to be alone; then again I can't exactly tell Nathan that since it is the evening time and we were a bunch of teenagers partying on the beach and it was stupid of me to wonder off alone in the dark night.

"Thanks" was all I could think to say as I turn my gaze back to the shore and watch the dark blue waves dance across the sea and crashed against the boulders.

"Brooke about the other night..." Nathan starts to say "what Luke said wasn't fair" and it wasn't. He had no right to basically accuse me or even blame me for Keith dying. I miss him too and I grieved for him too. It wasn't just Lucas who lost his dad it was a bunch of people who had lost him in different ways.

I never saw Lucas be so self centred and selfish before, this was a whole different light of him.

"No one blames you for Dad dying Brooke... I know what Keith meant to you and I don't blame you and neither does Ma"

"But Lucas does" I state un plaiting my hair so the waves flowed around my face "you know for months I racked my brain trying to figure out what I had done to Lucas for him to hate me so bad. I went weeks without sleeping because I just wanted to know and he would never tell him and then he started with the mean names he and his friends would call me and the bickering and laughing started too. I've never known Lucas to be so mean before and that shocked me the most Nate... It shocked me how fast he could change... One minute he was my soul mate and I was his and the next I was basically dead to him; it killed me Nathan and yet he wouldn't tell me why" I gave a small shrug off my shoulders "I loved him more than anything once and now I couldn't care less about him, how ironic is that?"

"Brooke I'm sure that isn't true" Nathan says bumping his shoulder into mine.

"It is Nathan" I nod quickly and then stop instantly regretting as a sharp pain shot through my head "Lucas didn't care about me and he still doesn't. The Lucas Scott I once fell in love with died the same day Keith did and we all know it. I was kidding myself to actually believe I could get my Lucas back" tears formed in my eyes and I cursed myself for being drunk and emotional "how could he do that to me Nathan; how could he blame Keith's death on me. I wasn't the one driving nor the one drinking. How could he do that to me? Just how could he"

"Brooke... He doesn't know what his saying or talking about. He knows deep down that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault except the guy who crashed into him" Nathan wraps his arms around my drunken form and pulls me into his side kissing the side of my head "Dad loved you Brooke and he didn't and never would blame you for his death"

"We were so in love and then it was all gone. Lucas was gone and I miss him. I miss him so much" I cry into his chest "he said he loved me. He said we were forever, but he didn't mean any of it"

"Oh Cookie it's okay... Everything will be okay" and I could hear the assurance in Nathan's voice, but I wasn't so sure I believed it. I wanted to... I really wanted to, but o don't think Lucas and I can come back from this... We've been through a hell of a lot, but this... This is different.

 **So it seems Brooke and Lucas have gone through a lot even though it's not all shown in this chapter and it's sad how much faith Keith put into the Brucas relationship for Lucas to just break it like it has.**

 **Seriously what would Keith think if he was hearing or seeing what Lucas had down to Brooke.**

 **He broke her and I'm not sure he'll get her back this time.**

 **So I'm not sure what you guys think of this chapter so it would be very appreciated if you could kindly click the button and REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	8. Sweet Flashbacks And Drinking Games

**Hey ya'll,**

 **I am so sorry that I have taken my sweet time with updating this story. I've been too concentrated on my other story I've been doing for wattpad; don't blame me blame my bestfriend who has begged me for weeks to do another story on there.**

 **I'm back to this story now, so as long as I don't have writers block I'll be uploading. I'm off work for a couple of days so I'm hoping to upload another chapter tomorrow, but Friday I'm going out to see my bestfriend and then I'm going out for my Auntie's birthday so I doubt I'll be uploading then.**

 **I'm going to try and upload as quickly as I can, but work is seriously taking a toll on me too, so I need to try and find some relaxing time.**

 **I have a funeral to go to tomorrow morning so please bare with me, but I promise I'll try my hardest to update tomorrow.**

 **You guys wanted Lucas to sweat a little more so that is what I'm doing, but I warn ya'll you might not like where this will go, but I promise like always Brucas may end up together so just go with the flow and keep reading.**

 **Anyway I'll stop rambling now... Here the next chapter... ENJOY!**

 _ **"Brooke stand next to Lucas" Keith instructed as we stood by the ocean at the beach.**_

 _ **It was my 15th birthday and Lucas's family surprised me with a trip to the beach since Mom and Dad couldn't make it until next weekend. I wasn't upset about that because I knew they'll do something extra fun and exciting for me.**_

 _ **Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me into him so his arm was wrapped around me and I could feel my whole body shiver sending goose bumps up my arms with how close we were; yeah I know his my boyfriend, but still he had this affect on me. Keith held the camera up and aimed it at Lucas and I and I saw the smile he and Karen had on their faces.**_

 _ **"Say cheese" Keith called out. Lucas and I went into a pose and Keith took the picture.**_

 _ **And then before I realised what was happening I was lifted from the sand and lung over Lucas's shoulder as he ran back towards the ocean "Luuucccaasss!" I squealed with a little laugh as I closed my eyes kicking my legs, but I knew he wasn't putting me down until we were both back in the water "Lucas Scott!" and then I was thrown into the ocean with Lucas going under with me.**_

 _ **I swam up to the surface and saw Lucas come up too with that gorgeous smile he always wore on his face when he was around me. he slowly swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him "I love you Pretty Girl" He leaned in and his forehead touched mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him my famous dimpled smile "Forever and Always"**_

 _ **"And I love you Broody... Forever and Always" Lucas smile widened and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then brought me in for a hug.**_

"Can we talk please" My smile dropped as I turned to see Lucas walking up to me. After my talk with Nathan, he walked us back to the party and then left me to go find Haley which of course was fine with me. I was currently standing by the bonfire looking out at the ocean when that memory drifted into my mind.

"No" I simply state picking my shoes up from the sand and turning to walk away .

"Brooke... wait... please" the pleading in his voice hinting a little urgency as I stop and turn to face him again.

"There's nothing we have to talk about Luke, you said all you needed to the other night" I tell him crossing my right arm over the left one "and I don't want to fight at a party"

"I don't want to fight full stop Brooke"

I scoff with a roll of my eyes "oh what you suddenly had a change of heart because just a few weeks ago you were calling me all the names under the sun while you laughed with your whore and your other mates, you also hated me and never wanted to speak to me unless it was to mock me about Felix and the relationship he and I had" I state and it was all true. Since he blamed me for Keith's death his treated me like I was nothing so in time I believed I was nothing since he was the only person I actually thought wouldn't hurt me like he did, so what because everyone now knows why he dumped me and our relationship as friends and no one agrees with him so he thinks he can just apologise and everything will be fine again.

Yeah right not going to happen dude.

Lucas Scott tore me apart and I'll be damned if I forgive him too easily for it.

"Brooke... I..." he started and then trailed off receiving another scoff from me along with a shake of the head.

"Forget it Lucas" I then turn around and walk away. I need another drink.

•••

I see Jake beside the bonfire talking to a brunette girl. She was pretty with big blue eyes and half straight half curly hair wearing a white and yellow summer dress with white wedges she was holding in her free hand. She was laughing at something Jake had said and I felt proud that my little Jakey was finally puling a girl; I mean his pulled before, but that was a long time ago. Jake actually looked happy, there was a glow about him and maybe that was half from the fire, but I've never seen him smile and laugh like that before.

I was just glad one of us is happy

"Hey Davis" I bring my red solo cup to my lips and take a sip of my vodka and lemonade.

"Hey there Baker, this is a rocking party" Julian just nods looking around the beach at all the students drinking, laughing and having a good time "so I saw you and that Lucas guy talking earlier; the conversation seemed a little heated"

I spotted Lucas talking to some girl I didn't recognise, she was back headed with a butterfly clip in her hair. She giggled at something Lucas said to her and I felt my heart beat fast against my chest which I hate. I hate that I feel jealous when he does things like that, but I just can't help it.

"We have history" I tell Julian "like a lot of history, but then he ended it out the blue so now we have nothing, but anger and angst towards each other" Julian just nodded and I gulped at my drink "thanks for the invite this weekend Baker"

"Oh anything for you guys, you know that. Friends of Alex and Rachel are friends of mine Brooke" I smile at that and thank him again.

"Well I'm going to go get another drink Baker" I give him a smile and head towards the drink table again.

•••

 _ **"Strawberry and Banana smoothie for my pretty girl and I'll have the banana and kiwi" Lucas tells Tracey from behind the counter. I was now dressed along with Lucas as Keith and Karen headed home Lucas git them to agree to us being alone for an hour or two so we could celebrate my birthday with our usual smoothie's.**_

 _ **Tracey nodded and got on to making our orders. Lucas paid Lucy at the cash register and then we took our usual booth at the back of the shop by the window. We would normally go to Karen's for her cookie dough sundae, but I decided I fancied a smoothie instead so Lucas agree and we were heading here.**_

 _ **"So you had a good day right Pretty Girl?"Lucas asks reaching his hand out to take mine in it. He traces circles on my wrist.**_

 _ **"Yeah Luke I did. thank you" He smiled at me as Tracey walks over and places our drinks down in front of us.**_

 _ **"Anything for you Pretty Girl" I swirled my straw around my smoothie and looked down at the bracelet he had given me this morning for my birthday.**_

 _ **I woke to Lucas singing happy birthday to me with a big bag full of presents in his hand and a tray of birthday food Karen had made for me. It was all amazing. They were all amazing and I was one lucky girl to have such a good family in my life.**_

 _ **The Keith came running in with Karen behind him and they all jumped on my bed and made me open my presents. It was truly a good birthday.**_

 _ **"I'm the luckiest girl to have you and your amazing family in my life Luke" I move my smoothie out the way and leant over the table to peck him lightly on the lips.**_

 _ **"Correction Pretty Girl, I'm the lucky one. Your amazing too and I'm so glad you knocked on my door and invited us over for your Christmas eve party"**_

 _ **"Then I guess we have to thank my dad for that one since he made me do it" I laugh sitting back in my seat.**_

 _ **"Well I guess this toast goes out to Mr and Mrs Davis for having such a wonderful daughter and Mr Davis for making you come over on such a cold night to invite us over" We both held up our cups and clicked them together "Cheers"**_

•••

"Here" I look up and see Rachel holding out a tray of 10 shots "it's a game of numbers, you got given number 10, so I'm afraid you have to down them all" I looked behind Rachel and saw the group she was drinking with looking over at us so I knew it really was a game they were playing. I have no idea the rules or whatever, but I like shots so I didn't mind.

"Okay" I shrug and down all 10 shots one after the other which surprised me since usually I have to give myself time to adjust to the sourness of each shot "Oh yeah!" I yell slamming the last shot glass down on the tray and throwing my arms in the air "more!" I squeal and follow Rachel over to the game section of the beach.

"Okay so Brooke we're just setting up the card game Rachel taught us to play last time" Some dude with light blond shabby hair says to me.

"Name" I instruct him.

He smiled at me and put a card face down "Harley" I nod and smile back

"So how do we play?"

"You have to try and guess the right match, with every match you get wrong the shot on top of the car you choose goes into the glass of lemonade and then at the end of the round you have to down the whole glass" another guy which short spiky brown hair tells me as he puts the cup of fizz at the head of the cards.

"Name?"

"Jessie" I nod and give him a smile as I plonked myself down on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt his hand snake around my waist and decided to ignore his other hand on my bare thigh.

"You're cute spiky boy" I kiss his cheek and watch Harley finish setting up the game.

"Ookay I'm finished" Harley announced putting the left over cards in the box "let's play, who's first"

No one said anything for good 3 minutes before I roll my eyes and shot my hand up in the air with a giddy smile on my face "I'll go first" everyone cheered and the game began.

20 minutes later and I was sat back on Jessie's lap as Harley started is go of the game. I had done pretty good on this game only being wrong a total of 6 or 7 times and the drink I had to drink wasn't all that bad either. The lemon I had to eat was the worst of it.

"Yayy Harley" I cheer once his finished downing the drink.

The game continued until Jessie whispered something in my ear getting me to giggle and nod. I jump up from his lap and he takes my hand and leads me away from the others. We stop at a quieter spot on the beach. Jessie spun me around so I was now facing him and suddenly his lips were on mine. They were sweet and tasted like Malibu. I loved Malibu.

 **So ya'll think?**

 **Like... yes? no?**

 **Will Brooke actually sleep with this Jessie guy... Maybe.**

 **Some Naley in the next chapter.**

 **Press the awesomely awesome button below and**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	9. Horrid Name Calling And Scary Thoughts

**Hey guys...**

 **I know it has been a while since I've updated, but I've had writers block and then I've been writing my other books for wattpad which are doing great also.**

 **I've been off work for like 3 weeks on holiday, but tomorrow I'm back to work and I'm not looking forward to it at all. I can't wait to start my new job.**

 **Oooo total random thing... I'm going to Rome in December which is so exciting to me because I've never left the country before and I'm looking forward to it.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

 _ **"You look pretty Brooke" I smiled at Lucas and the he span me around so my back was to him and his arms were circled around me and his chin was on my sh0ulder "Red really suits you Pretty Good" he then kissed my cheek making my face turn red lucky for me we were in a dark hall so he couldn't see the affect he has on me.**_

 _ **We were currently at a friend's birthday party. It was her 14th and Lucas and I had been dating for 2 years now and everything was so perfect and I felt so happy and so loved when I was around him and his family. I mean my parents always sp we love when they're home, but Lucas and his family are my family too. We're like one big happy family.**_

 _ **"You guys look so cute together" I looked up at some photographer with a big camera in his hand. Chloe had hired out the most expensive place for her party so I wasn't surprised when I saw she had a photo booth at the doors. She was only turning 14 and her parents went all out for her. Lucky for her she was an only child "a total perfect picture moment" And with one snap the guy took the picture and gave us a smile "the picture will be with the others by the exit door so pick it up when you leave" He tells us, Lucas and I nod and then he walked away taking pictures of others.**_

 _ **"Marry me" Lucas says softly. I opened my once closed eyes and turned around to face him seeing a smile still on his face.**_

 _ **"Er... wh-hat" I stutter still looking at him.**_

 _ **Lucas snaked his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him "Marry me Pretty Girl, be my Cinderella"**_

 _ **"Lucas you can't be serious, we're only 14"**_

 _ **"I am very serious Brooke... I want you to be mine forever, so promise me that you'll marry me... not now, but someday" Hearing that someday made my heart flutter. Lucas Scott was asking me to be his forever.**_

 _ **"I promise" I whisper to him as he leans down and places his lips to mine giving me our first real kiss together. It was perfect and I was happy. That's the moment I knew I was truly in love with Lucas Scott.**_

•••

"If you're trying to hurt him I think your succeeding" came a voice from behind me. I slowly put my shirt back on as I turn around to come face to face with Nathan. After the party games Jessie and I went to a private part of the beach and hooked I up which of course isn't a big deal, well to me it wasn't "His moping around Brooke so I think he gets that his hurt you, but doing this isn't going to change that fact" I scoff at that and go to walk pass Nathan when he grabs onto my arm to keep in place "sleeping around doesn't make you cool Brooke it makes you a slut"

I pull my hand out of his grasp "Oh I guess you didn't hear, apparently according to Lucas I've been a slut way before we ended; I'm just doing what his labelled me as already Nathan"

"But you're so much better than this Brooke. I know you can be better than this"

"You were away too long for me to actually believe that Nathan. You don't understand because you haven't been here" I state and it was the truth. I guess if you keep getting told that you're a slut and a nothing then you're going to slowly start to believe it and Lucas and his friends have been saying it for the past 2 years and since he was the one I gave my everything too I believed it. I believed it a lot faster than I usually would have and Nathan trying to tell me different wasn't going to get me to change

"you just don't understand"

I'm Brooke Davis the slut of the town... I'm Brooke Davis who isn't worth anything from anybody. I'm only good for one thing according to Lucas and his friends... this was a lot deeper than most would think. Lucas had be downgrading me for years. I couldn't just forgive him so easily, not after everything his done to me. I was fighting back this time. I'm not just going to let him waltz back into my life because everyone is hating on him right now, because he finally realised that what he had done was wrong.

He might have realised that it's not my fault why Keith died, but what about what he had done to me for the past 2 years. Lucas and I aren't friends and I seriously doubt we'll become friends again.

"But I'm here now Brooke"

"And that is all good and everything Nathan and you know I love you like a brother and I'm glad you're back and with Haley and everything is good for you, but it's too late for me, I'm damaged "

"Brooke you are not damaged, you just need your self esteem rebuilt" Nathan tells me with a small smile on his face.

"That would mean for me to talk to someone Nate and I don't feel like talking... talking makes every so very real and I don't want to do real right now" I tell him "Lucas doesn't want me Nathan, his only trying because you and Karen were on his ass about what he had done" and with that I walk away from Nathan and join back in with everyone else.

•••

We've been back from the long weekend party for at least a couple of days now. After I basically slept with Jessie who I'll probably never see again I tried to avoid Nathan and Lucas as much as I could until we had to leave and of course they were driving back with us. The whole car ride was quite expect for a few murmurs from Haley and Jake and sometimes Nathan talking to Haley.

Lucas didn't say anything and neither did I. I drove us back without swapping with Rachel. I just wanted to make myself busy and if I was driving I could tune out anything else.

So now I'm in my bed room sat on my bed with my knees up against my chest with tear streaks down my cheeks feeling like shit. I sniffle back some tears as my phone rings for the fourth time today. it was Jake once again. I heard him come by this morning, but I made sure to double lock the front door so he couldn't get in. I was meant to be in school, but I hadn't gone for the past 3 days and I'm not sure if I could face it right now; I guess I'm officially a slut. Lucas and his friends were right after all.

I was a couple days late on my period and I was freaking out like really bad. I know I used something with Jessie, but I guess I was that 1% out of the 99% protection it has. The past 2 days my life has flashed before me and with each moment I became more frightened of what the hell I was going to do.

I'm the biggest slut going and now I have that proof, I could be pregnant at the age of 18 and my life could officially end any day now.

My phone started to ring again. I lift my head to see Jake's name flash on my screen again. I let out a loud sigh with a small groan and flop myself back on my bed placing my hands on my stomach.

"Everyone's worried about you at school?" I open my eyes to look at the ceiling when I hear that familiar voice that I've tried so hard to avoid "Brooke?"

I slowly sat up to see Lucas standing in my door way with his arms crossed and his foot crossed over the other. His shabby blond hair was longer than it normally is, but it suited I'm just right. Lucas looked up from the floor and out eyes met for a second before I looked away and crossed my legs wiping my wet face.

"What you doing here Lucas?"

"I saw you haven't been at school for a few days and I just... everyone's getting worried Brooke. They haven't heard from you in a while" He answers leaning up from the door frame.

"And they sent you out of all people they sent the one person I don't want to see" I huff with a shake of my head. I then stand up and walk to my bedroom window and sit down on the windowsill with me knees up against my chest.

"No they didn't. I overheard Jake talking to Rachel and Haley saying you double locked the front door and that he didn't know the combination for the back gate so I just thought I'd come and make sure you were okay" He tells me and the energy in the room right now wasn't anything I liked. It was awful and I just wanted him to go.

Yeah okay so I'm grateful that he came to check on me, but I seriously have doubt our friendship could go anywhere. I loved him. I loved him with everything in me and he broke that, he broke me and like I've said before I'm not going to let him in again just so he cane break me all over again. I have hardly any self esteem left after what his done and I need to hold onto the little I have.

"You shouldn't be here Lucas" I state glancing at him before looking back out the window "you have no more rights to be here. You hated me a couple weeks ago and now you're trying to apologise and you're coming to check on me and all that bullshit when you never cared before"

"It's not like that" Lucas says stepping closer to my bed "Brooke I've always cared"

"Oh really" I snap my eyes back to him "because if I remember rightly you're the one who started the rumour that I was pregnant last year or what about a couple months ago when I was dating Felix you started the rumour that I had crabs, You made my life hell Lucas and for what... because you believed in your sick twisted mind that I'm the reason Keith isn't here anymore, well I don't want you here anymore Lucas. I don't want you in my life anymore"

"I apologised for all that Brooke" He utters "I really am sorry, I was messed up okay"

"No Lucas it's not okay. You hurt me, you've hurt me really bad and that isn't going to go away" I express "I am what I am because of you Lucas. You've ruined me and I hope your damn well happy with yourself about it"

"Brooke I'm not happy about it... I'm an idiot and I was stupid and an ass to you and I know it's not yourself that Dad isn't here and I shouldn't have blamed you and I know saying sorry isn't going to stop the fact you hate me and that's okay because I understand that I've screwed up and I understand that you hate me" the sadness in his voice was evident, but he had no right to be sad. He ruined my life. He was meant to be my bestfriend, he was meant to love me and he ruined my life; what bestfriend does that "I only came to check on you, I'll eh... I'll let everyone know your okay" Lucas turns around and goes to walk out of my door when I blurt one the thing I wasn't meant to say.

"I think I'm pregnant Lucas" He froze and slowly turned around to face me "I've screwed up as well Lucas and that's why I haven't been to school because it seems you was right... I am a slut who screws up" Lucas didn't say anything, he just walk back over to my bed and sits down on it.

I have no idea what was or is going to happen from here, but I needed someone to talk to and it looks like Lucas might just be that person.

 **So it looks like Brooke could be pregnant which wouldn't be a good thing.**

 **Could Lucas stick around and help Brooke through this?**

 **You know what to do...**

 **Review**

 **Much Love Always Roch**


	10. Good News

**Hey guys,**

 **I know I haven't updated in nearly a month and I really am sorry. I've just been busy with work and family stuff and my bestfriend has needed my help and everything has just become so stressful lately.**

 **I'm moving work places too which has also been stressful to deal with, but I'm back now and with another chapter.**

 **I appreciate the PM I got from** brookenlucas4eva03 **asking me when I was going to update... It put me into gear and got me to finally finish this chapter.**

 **Anyway hope you guys have a lovely rest of the weekend and I hope ya'll are having a good summer too.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

I was sat on the edge of my bath with the pregnancy test Lucas went out to get for me. He hadn't left y side since yesterday when I blurted out that I might be pregnant. He stayed with me all night even though not much was said. He stayed in the spare room down the hall. When we both woke this morning he said he was going to blow of school with me and run to the drug store for the test. I protested against that... one because I really didn't want Lucas to stay with me all day and two because I didn't want him to miss school for me.

So that brings me to now... Sitting on the edge of my bath with the test sitting on the sink a few inches away from me.

Ding!

I jumped by that sound even though it came from the other side of the door in my room. Lucas was sat on my bed where I left him. I heard my bed creak so I knew Lucas stood up of it. I could hear the shuffle of his feet as he came closer to the bathroom door.

"Brooke... the 3 minutes are up" His voice sounded just as scared as mine was when I told him I was going to do it that very moment. I needed to know if I just ended my life and bringing a new one into my world.

I closed my eyes when I heard Lucas's voice. I felt tears slowly fall down my cheeks as I reached for the test. The tip of my fingers found it so I clasped the white stick in my hand and squeezed tight slowly opening my eyes.

"Brooke... Brooke are you okay?" I said nothing. Silence filled my ears as Lucas's voice became distant. I gradually opened my clasped hand that was holding the white stick. I looked down at the test and my heart literally stopped as I looked at the result "Brooke..."

I stood up from the bath and step by step I made it to the bathroom door placing my hand on the cold door handle. I pushed down and slowly opened the door to see Lucas standing there with a worried look on his face "Brooke... did you do it?" I gradually nodded my head as tear by tear fell down my cheek hitting the floor.

I held the test up and Lucas smiled... His eyes lit up by his smile as he saw one pink line that formed on the stick "I'm not pregnant" I beamed my own smile as Lucas scooped me up in his arms and swung me around my bedroom with the white stick still in my hand. I've never felt so much relief before.

"I was so worried" Lucas muttered as he put me down "but I want you to know I wouldn't have let you do it alone Brooke. I would have been there for you until the end" I look up into his big blue eyes and that's when I realise that I still have love for him. I'm still in love with Lucas Scott.

xxx

"Oh look who's finally decided to show her face in town again?" I roll my eyes at my friends as I walk further into Karen's cafe.

It had been two days since I found out I wasn't pregnant and two days since Lucas told me that he would have helped me through everything if my life did indeed turn upside down and its been two days since I realised I still had feelings for the guy that ruined y life for years after breaking my heart.

I now understand why everything affected me the way it did. I now understand why my life spiralled out of control... it was all because I cared. I cared what Lucas thought about me way to much which made me believe everything that he labelled me as. I made myself into the slut and whore of town because that's what Lucas rumoured me as.

I was still in love with him. I am still in love with him and that's a problem... It's a big problem because part of me hates him too. Part of me hates what his done to me and what he accused me off and the whole reason why he broke my heart in the first place makes part of me hate him a whole lot.

"Oh stop over reacting Rach" I sat down across from her and Haley "I just haven't been feeling all that well is all"

"So you locked yourself away in your house because you haven't been well" I nod "Hmm... I don't buy it" she retorts looking to Haley who nods agreeing with her.

"Well that's the story I'm going with right now, so let's just drop it okay" they both eyed me carefully before nodding. Subject was dropped. That's why I love my girls... They know when to not push something. They also know when I'm ready I'll tell them what happened.

"Subject is dropped" Haley smiled "So what we doing tomorrow night then?"

Tomorrow is the biggest basketball game ever to be known. It was the championship and it was our school v the Bobcats in charlotte. they were our biggest rival which meant we had to win for us to have a good send off because this time tomorrow we would be graduating high school.

"Well the cheer we've been learning we will use that and then our winning cheer we will use when they sound the last buzzer and we win" I tell the girls.

"Oh someone sounds confident that the Raven will win" And just as Rachel says that the bell above the door opens, I look up from my bestfriends to see Lucas walk in with some of his friends that I still don't like including that stupid blond bitch Peyton. Our eyes met for a split second. He gave me a smile and a small nod which I returned with a dimpled smile. I have no idea why I smiled since I'm meant to hate him, but my body seems to be acting differently to my hatred for him.

"I'm very confident because I have faith that the Ravens will win" I then take my eyes off Lucas and look back at my friends who turn to see Lucas and his friends sit at a booth on the other side of the cafe.

"Could it be that Brooke Davis is letting Lucas Scott back into her heart?" Haley mutters turning to look back at me.

"What!" I say louder than I should have. I slump back into the seat and run a hand over my face "No... I'm not letting him back in, I'm just not fighting with him either"

"Well that's a step closer to being the Brooke Davis you used to be" Haley states giving me a smile then sipping at her diet coke "Nathan will be glad to hear you're not fighting with Lucas anymore"

"How are you and Nathan?" I question changing the subject from me and Lucas

"I really like him" she tells us and I could see the giddy look appear on her face "His so sweet and lovely to me and for a couple of weeks this summer his taking me away just the two if us"

Ahh yes the summer. Its approaching faster than I thought it would. I got into 3 top collages that I applied to for my fashion design course I'm doing and I've decided that I'm moving to London after graduation. I got into Westminster University and over the summer I was offered an internship that I accepted. So I'll be in London 3 months before university begins. I was excited to explore a new country and make a new life for myself.

"Aww that all seemed lovely Hales" I gush "Nathan really is a good guy"

"That he is" Haley smiles "So Brooke you still moving to London after graduation?"

"Well I don't start my internship until a couple of weeks into the summer, but yes I'm still moving to London this summer"

"I'm going to miss you B" Haley tells me once again and I was going to miss my girls like crazy too, but I promised them that we'd talk at least every night even though we're going to be in different time zones.

"I'm going to miss you girls too" I reach out and take their hands in mine "But I promise nothing will change, nit much anyway. We'll always talk and on holidays I'll come to visit when I can"

"Just promise us you'll come for Christmas and new year"

"I promise"

xxx

 **So it seems Brooke might let Lucas back in eventually. Maybe it will just take some time. Keep reading to find out.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Always Roch xoxo**


	11. Love Or Not To Love

**Hey there guys,**

 **So look who's back with another chapter and oh so soon. Yeah that's right... me lol.**

 **Anyway I realised that it isn't fair that I concentrate more on my original stories on wattpad than I do with my fanfiction ones, so I've decided that I will try my hardest to upload chapters more regular.**

 **Thank you all for all my reviews and I appreciate it so much and always will.**

 **I love you all.**

 **So here is chapter 11... ENJOY!**

xxx

"They've done it!" The crowd went wild as Lucas scored the winning hoop "the Tree Hill Ravens are your 2014 champions" The commentator cheered over his mic "number 3 Lucas Scott should be so proud. He worked like a trooper and he is indeed the captain of the Ravens"

Everyone around me was jumping up and down for joy, but yet I was standing there looking into the crowd at Lucas celebrating with his team mates. I then saw Peyton run down from the bleachers and jumped into Lucas's arms placing a kiss to his plumped lips.

Rachel grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into her body giving me a big celebratory hug. I placed a fake smile on my face and jumped up and down with my fellow cheerleaders.

Xxx

After the game we headed over to Nathan's because he and his house mates were hosting the winners party. I stood at the back door with a vodka and lemonade in my hand.

"So I heard your moving to London" I turn to the voice to see Nathan standing beside me with a beer in his hand.

"Erm..." I look back out to the crowd to see Peyton all over Lucas on the dance floor "yeah I am" I nod facing Nathan again "I've got an internship over the summer"

"That sounds cool Brooke" Nathan gave me a smile, but I knew there was something behind it. Something he wanted to say to me, but wasn't sure if he should. I know Nathan Scott, I know him a little too well.

"Spit it out Nate" I muttered taking a gulp of my drink not wincing at the fire vodka brings to my throat.

"I just have this feeling that your moving because of Lucas"

"Then the feeling you have is right" I was moving because of Lucas.

I applied to my colleges way before Lucas came to his senses and way before Nathan came back. I wanted to get away from Lucas and his snarky comments. I wanted to start over to a place no one would know me and at the time London seemed perfect. A total different country.

"I applied at the beginning of the year Nathan" I tell him honestly "I applied before Lucas and I started talking again, before you came back"

"But things are different now Brooke... You and Lucas are at a good place now"

"No Nathan!" I shot down his comments faster than ever "things may be different now, but Lucas and I aren't in a good place. We're just... We're just talking... That's the only difference"

"But I thought..."

"I guess you thought wrong then huh" and with saying that I walk pass Nathan to the cupboard I placed my coat and bag in earlier. I needed to go. Suddenly this house felt too over crowed and way to suffocating.

"Your going?" Came that familiar voice. I slowly stand back from the cupboard and turn to see those bright blue eyes looking back at me "the party has only began"

I look away from him and back at the coats hanged up in the cupboard "I have to go home and pack, I'm..."

"Pack?" Came his interruption "are you going somewhere?"

"We graduate next week Lucas" came my simple reply "and I'm moving to London" and his face dropped and when I say that I mean all the colour from his face drained and he now looked as pale as he did when he found out his dad passed.

"London?" He questioned after a few minutes "your moving to London?" I slowly nod and I could feel my heart beat gradually beat faster for every second we stood there in silence. The party was going on around us, yet I could feel the silence between us.

"Lucas... I..."

"When" he interrupted me again "when you leaving?"

"After graduation"

"That soon?" I nod again my face beginning to feel hot and I could feel tear rising to the surface "why?"

I look away from him and take my jacket from the hanger and slowly put it on pulling it close around me "I got into Westminster for fashion" was my only answer. I didn't want him to feel bad knowing that his the reason why I applied for colleges away from him and the memories we once had. He might have been a douche to me, but I really don't want him to feel bad.

I guess the love I have for him has something to do with that.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but I'm going to London. I'm gonna go and get my degree and hopefully get somewhere in fashion from it" I state taking a step towards him "high school is practically over now and what we once had all those years ago is over too. I need to go and start over. I need to make new memories with other people, but I wish you the best okay; in everything you do" I lean up and place a soft lingering kiss to his still slightly pale cheek "I'll see you around Luke" I felt a single tear fall down my cheek as my heart began to ache bad, real bad. I walked pass him and to the door.

I needed out. London is for a new beginning. A new beginning I desperately needed.

Xxx

I got home to an empty house like always. Mom and Dad said they'll make it back for my graduation and I believe them, they haven't broken a promise yet.

I head straight up to my room to find a basket full of goodies sitting on my bed with a note attached to a cute stuffed 'Me To You Bear'. I shrug my jacket off my shoulders and hang it up behind my door before sitting on the edge of my bed looking at the basket.

I slowly take the bear from the basket only to see Lucas's hand writing written on a small carded piece of paper.

 _Brooke,_

 _I know things haven't been like they used to be and I know that's all because of me and my stupid thinking, but the day we spent together a couple days ago was amazing being in your company again. I have missed that. I've missed you._

My heart ached at his words, but I fought against it.

 _Our senior year never went how I planned it to go, heck our whole high school experience went to pot and all because I blamed you for something I felt guilty for and I'm sorry for it, I'm sorry for everything Pretty Girl._

 _Don't believe anything I've said over the pat 2-3 years. You are something, your more than something Brooke... You're everything I ever wanted and yet I let you slip away. Your not a slut or a whore or anything else me and my friends ever called you._

 _I love you a Pretty Girl, I love you more every day and that hasn't stopped and it never will._

 _I meant what I said the other day, if you ever need me I'll always be there. You have me back now Pretty Girl and I don't plan on going anywhere this time._

 _I'll always love you to the moon and back..._

 _Your Broody Boy xxx_

I didn't realise I was crying until I felt a single tear hit my hand. I reached up and sure enough I had streaks of tears falling down my cheeks.

I knew Lucas was sorry. I also knew the grief he was going through because everyone else around him was going through the same thing when Keith died. I just tried being there for him, but that was when stage one of him blocking me out started.

He never let me grief because I was going through two losses at that tie. Keith and Lucas himself.

After I adjusted myself and cleaned up my face and my emotions I slowly went through the basket finding a photo album with 'Brooke and Lucas' written across the top of it. I ran my finger tips over the bright letters and then began opening it to see pages and pages of the memories we once had. From the age of us meeting at 5 until we hit high school at 14.

I never knew he kept so many of the pictures we had taken together. It never dawned on me that he cared that much that he would keep our memories for himself too.

After looking through the book, I placed it back in the basket and took out a few of the things that we've done together that he had placed in the basket such as one of the tickets he for for us when we went to see Grease in theatre and the first time we went to see the lion king at the movies when we were 5 and the last letter I sent him before I realised he didn't want me in his life anymore.

Lucas does care and it seemed he was right too... He never stopped.

xxx

 **So Lucas still loves Brooke, who thinks Brooke will give Lucas another chance after the letter and the gift basket?**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Love you all loads.**

 **Much Love Roch xoxo**


	12. This Can't Be It, Can It?

**Hey Guys I'm back and with another new chapter that I hope you guys like.**

 **Sorry for the delay as I've moved jobs and everything had been hectic the last month or so, but now I'm back and I'm hoping to upload quicker next time.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

xxx

"Dress or shirt and skirt for graduation?" Rachel asked as Haley was sat on the bean bag on the floor and I was placed crossed legged on her bed flicking through a 'take a break' magazine.

Some people's life stories are messed up. Seriously they are.

I looked up at my red headed Bestfriend to see a fitted black smart dress in her hand with a pink floral pattern held up against her body as she looked in the mirror.

"Smart and sexy yet elegant too" I tell her closing the magazine and placing it in front of me.

"Hales?"

"I agree with Brooke" she states with a simple nod "it's a gorgeous dress and I'm sure it'll look good on you too"

"Then I shall go with this dress" Rachel placed the dress back on a hanger and hung it up on the door and sat down crossed legged beside me on her bed "so now we all have our outfits for Friday what's going on with you and Luke?"

"Nothing" it came out high pitched, but I coughed to try and disguise it... Did it work... Did it heck. Rachel and Haley both looked at me like I had two heads "what?"

"We're not blind Brooke" Haley says first "we did see you two at that party having words"

"What was all that about?" Rachel added "it looked like you two were arguing"

"We weren't arguing" I state uncrossing my legs and swinging them over the side of the bed as I pull down the bottom of my black skater dress I was currently wearing "I let slip that I was moving to London in the summer that's all"

Both girls faces dropped so I looked away "and he didn't take it well I'm guessing" Rachel asks moving a little closer to me with one leg hanging off the bed.

I shake my head and stand turning to face them "but I told him I was leaving anyway... High school is over now and so are the memories he and I shared" those words left a bad taste in my mouth, but they had to be said.

Lucas can't think he and I are okay just because we're now talking, life doesn't work that way. I'm not gonna drop everything for him, not after how he treated me. I might be over it, but that doesn't mean I'll forget it.

"And I don't think I want to share anymore with him which is why..." I stop and walk over to the wall where Rachel had started a picture wall from when we first met back in freshman year "I like this picture out of all of these Rach... It was the best summer I've ever had after losing Lucas and everything I knew" I could feel the tears building up to my eyes.

"Which is why what Brooke?" Came Haley's soothing voice and I could feel her presence behind me.

"I'm eh..." I turn around to face my two Bestfriends who mean more to me than anything.

These two girls have been with me through everything. When Lucas dumped me and turned near enough the whole school against me, Haley and Rachel stood beside me and I'm going to miss them more than anyone else.

"I'm moving to London after graduation" a tear slowly slides down my cheek and I could feel the lump try to push its way down my body.

"How long after graduation you talking B?" I looked from Haley to Rachel.

"My flight leaves the night of graduation so maybe a couple hours if that"

And then before I knew it I was being pulled into the most comfortable comforting hug I've ever received. Both Haley and Rachel had me engulfed in their arms and tears flowed from my eyes as all the memories throughout the years came flooding back as I closed my eyes.

But I knew I had to go... I had to move quickly and I had to do it straight after graduation.

***

"You're leaving graduation night?" I pause to pick up the cabbage for dinner tonight which Mom is making since she came back last night "I didn't think you would go so soon"

I then snapped myself out of whatever it was and put the vegetables into my basket and turned to see Lucas standing behind me "yeah I eh... I wanna get settled in London before my apprenticeship" I walk down the aisle which Lucas following beside me.

I have no idea who he knew that, but I wasn't going to ask.

"Brooke what happened to us, I mean I know I screwed up, but I miss you. I've missed you ever since I broke up with you" I stop at that and turn to face him with my basket hanging off my arm "I miss us Brooke"

I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same. I'd also be lying if I didn't wanna try us again, but I can't. I've decided and I'm not changing my mind just because of him saying the words I've waited so long for him to admit to me.

Lucas Scott had my heart and he chooses to break it over and over again like it was just a piece of glass. Lucas Scott had me and he let me go because of his own guilt he was feeling.

So Lucas Scott doesn't get to ruin my future in London, Lucas brought this on his self and I wasn't changing my mind for him. Not now. Not ever.

"I'm sorry Luke, but I have to go" I turn and carry on walking down the aisle heading towards the milk section.

"Well at least take this back" he stopped beside me and reached out to my free hand and placed the engagement ring he got me into my palm and closed my fist, he then leaned in and kissed my cheek softly that his lips barely even touched my soft cheek "good luck in London Brooke" and then just like that he walks away.

I reopen my palm and stare down at the diamond ring I once wore on my finger and pained strikes through my heart, but I let it pass; I couldn't let Lucas do this to me.

***

 **LPOV  
**  
I don't think I can do anything to get Brooke to reconsider the move to London. I know I messed up and I know I hurt her, I hurt her bad, but I love her. I always have and now I'm losing her for good.

I mean yeah I left her first alone and hurting and grieving for Dad too, but at least I could still see her around town and school, but if she's in London then I know I'll lose her for good.

Yeah yeah that's very selfish of me blah blah blah. I know I'm a dickhead, but I can't lose her. I can't lose Brooke... Not again.

But I have. She's gonna go to London and forget all about me as what we had. She's going to go to London and find someone who will treat her a lot better than I did the last two years of high school.

I can see it now...

Brooke coming back for reunions with some dude she met at college, they'll look happy and in love. Brooke will have a ring on her finger almost like the one I gave her and the past would long be gone that she wouldn't even say a word to me.

I'm going to lose her... If I haven't already.

"Luke man about time" I snap out of my thoughts as the door to the house opened and slammed shut "I thought you was coming to the house with the beer for tonight?"

Oh shit... That's what I went to buy. Crap!

As soon as I saw Brooke pull into the car park in front of me I made a beeline got her straight away and then left without what I went for.

"Oh sorry Nate... I'll stop at the grocery store on the way tonight" I tell my brother as I take a seat at the island.

"What happened?" He asks standing in front of me

"I screwed up man... I screwed up really bad" I shake my head more to myself as I look back up at my brother "she hates me... I see it in her eyes. She's gonna go off to London and find someone who will treat her much better than I have the past 2 years" I mutter feeling angry with myself "I've lost her Nate... I've lost her and I'm not sure how I can fix this"

"Luke man..." Nathan started as he pulled out the stall across from me taking a seat in it "Brooke and you have history. More history than anyone I know and I know what's gone on and I know you did wrong, but Brooke could never love anyone like she loves you"

"Loved" I sighed running my hand over my face and through my blond hair "she leaves in a week Nate... A damn week and there's nothing I can say to change her mind"

"Time is all it'll take Luke... I know Brooke and I know you and I know what you guys have. Just give her some time and let her explore London and let her go to college and meet knew people because then she'll realise how much she misses you" Nathan then stood up and looked down at me "you and Brooke are forever Lucas and Brooke will Cole to realise that sooner or later, now in the meantime you need to stop moping around and go spend time with her before she leaves"

"I don't think she wants to spend time with me Nathan... It's awkward being in the same room as her let alone spend time with her one"

"Then say goodbye and let her go because pushing away will only make it easier for her to move on from you Luke"

Nathan was right... Nathan is always right. I need to spend a little time with Brooke so tomorrow I'll call round to hers and maybe we can go for some lunch and build what we once had... I know it wouldn't be the same, but at least it'll be something.

"Your right Nate... I have to fight for my Brooke... I have to fight to get her back"

And I will... I'll fight for the girl I love with all my heart.

xxx

 **So do you think Brooke will put everything aside and hang out with Lucas before she leaves or do you think it really is too late for Brucas now?**

 **Let me know and please...**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Much Love Roch xoxo**


	13. Trying To Bring Back Memories

**Hey ya'll so it hasn't been that long since I last updated which is a good thing because where I doing night shifts it is a little harder for me to write and update my chapters t a good pace, but I am trying so just bare with me for a while.**

 **Anyway I really do appreciate your reviews and I love reading them to see what ya'll thin of each chapter... It really does help with writing the next one.**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter... ENJOY!**

"Where are we going?" I ask for the millionth time since Lucas showed up at my door and declared he wanted to take me somewhere.

I was sat in my room watching re-runs of gossip girl when Lucas appeared at my bedroom door with a smile on his face and sadness evident in his eyes declaring that he wanted to take me somewhere tonight.

Okay so it might be mid afternoon, but same difference to me.

I was trying to get myself out of it, but Lucas seemed adamant on it and the look on his face is the only reason I finally agreed and got dressed.

This was going to be weird, I don't know for him, but defiantly for me.

So here we are now in his car driving an hour away from Tree Hill with me not having a clue where he was taking us.

"We'll be there soon Brooke" he then looked from the road and glanced at me giving me a small short smile "just trust me"

I lock eyes with him for one second before looking away again and out the window "yeah because that worked out so well for me last time right"

Okay so maybe that was uncalled for, but he can't think I can seriously trust him after he broke me.

The rest of the ride was silent. I gave up asking where we were going and Lucas didn't utter a word to me since I shut him down about the trust thing.

And then we finally came to a stop. I looked around only to notice this was the town my cousin and her boyfriend live in along with my Aunt Nae.

Lucas turned off the engine and opened his car door getting out. I did the same still looking around and saw the swing park we used to go to in the distance.

"Come on" Lucas grabbed onto my hand and we were heading over to the park "so I know this isn't our ideal hang out sort of thing anymore, but I really thought if we travelled a little back in time to our old hang out places then the tension and hate you have towards me will slowly disappear"

I stopped mid walk pulling Lucas back with me since he was holding my hand. I'd be lying if I didn't say the connection we had was still there when he touched me, because it was no matter how much I hated to admit it.

I looked up at Lucas to see him looking intently at me like he had said something wrong and he had. I don't hate him, I could never hate him. I might not have liked the person he turned into when Keith died, but hate was too much of a strong word for me to feel that way towards him.

"Brooke you okay?" Came his voice that snapped me out of my thoughts and zoned me back into the moment.

"I don't hate you Lucas" was the only thing I could think to say at that moment with him looking at me like he was.

"You don't?" I shake my head and take that step towards him.

"I might not have liked the person you've become since losing Keith, but I don't hate you Luke" I could see a hint of a smile form on his perfect plumped pink lips and the old feelings I was trying to get over we're slowly trying to make an reappearance so I backed away from him and turned around unlocking our hands breaking the connection "you were the love of my life Luke... I could never hate you" I then proceeded to make my way over to where the park is feeling Lucas walking along with me.

3 hours, 45 minutes, 25 seconds was the amount of time Lucas and I had spent in the park we used to go to when we were younger and happier. Lucas pushed me on the swings like he used too. He went down the slides with me like we used to. He even got us some ice cream's just like he used too and for a moment or two I really did think we could go back to how we used to be...

Brooke and Lucas... Brucas...

But then like always the past two years fill my head and I remember all the bad things he had done to me and how bad his made me feel and that alone gives me doubt about the Lucas Scott I used to know. The Lucas Scott I fell in love with all those years ago.

"Oh my god Lucas hey" I looked up to see Claudia Gregory standing behind the counter in the famous ice-cream Parlour Lucas and I used to always go to as kids.

"Oh hey Claudia" Lucas opulently replies giving her a big white teeth smile.

"And Brooke... I haven't seen you guys around here in a long time" she says leaning against the counter "Cece never told me you were in town and with Lucas... I thought you guys broke up"

"Oh yeah we did... This is just a goodbye sort of thing Lucas wanted to bring me on" I reply not looking at Lucas since I didn't really fancy seeing the sadness around him at this moment "and Cecelia doesn't really talk much of this town anymore" and she doesn't, but the last time I heard from Ma is that Cece and Matthew are moving to LA for college. Cece and I drifted after Lucas and I broke up and after she and Matthew for serious.

I guess I wasn't that important in her life.

Oh well...

"Anyway I'll have the strawberry Rocky Mountain with extra sprinkles and strawberry sauce" Claudia gave me a sweet smile and then turned to Lucas "oh right sorry... Lucas will have the chocolate fondue fountain with extra nuts and double the chocolate sauce... He has a sweet tooth" Claudia laughed then turned to make our orders.

"You remembered?"

I moved my eyes from watching Claudia to meet Lucas's. I forgot how blue they can get when his showing his true feelings about something.

"Of course I remember Luke, things like that don't just go away" Claudia then came over with our orders. I gave Lucas a small smile then turned back to Claudia.

"That'll be $8.00 please" I got to get my purse from my bag when Lucas stops me and hands Claudia a $10.00.

"This one's on me Brooke" Claudia took the money from him and then handed him the change "We've got one more place to go before I take you back, come"

I just give him a simple nod and turn back to the Claudia "Thank you Claudia, it was nice seeing you again. Take care" She bid me the same and then I followed Lucas out of the parlour and over to a park bench just outside by the green.

After we had both finished out ice-creams we threw the trash into the can beside us and Lucas started to lead me away from his car and into the woods like we used to do all the time with Cecelia and her ex boyfriend Kyle. We did have good memories in this town.

We must have been walking for at least a good 10 minutes before Lucas stopped and pulled a branch back revealing a waterfall and then it hit me... I remember this place. I guess I didn't recognised the trail because the last time I came here I was blind folded. I glanced at Lucas who was smiling at me getting my heart to race and butterflies to start fluttering around my stomach.

"I wanted to end the perfect night in a more perfect way so I thought what's better than bringing you to the place we spent our first anniversary" And it was beautiful... I almost forgot how beautiful. The water looked so clear and blue with beautiful flowers that have bloomed gorgeously.

I walked further behind the branch Lucas was still holding above his head. I slipped my feet out of my flats I was wearing feeling the crisp grass in-between my toes. I then plonked myself down on the grass lying down so my hair was laid out on the grass having the strong smell of flowers wash over me. This place was gorgeous and I loved it even more the second time.

"I want you to remember all the good times we've had together Brooke" he doesn't realise I do. That's all I ever think about with Lucas.

Never the bad stuff, always the good stuff which angers me even more because he doesn't even deserve me remembering the good stuff. He hurt me, he hurt me more than anything and yet he didn't stop. He dint stop and tell me why he was doing what he was doing; he just bullied me and turned me into nothing and a nobody.

I loved who Lucas Scott used to be... Not what he became after Keith died.

 **Will Brooke finally let go and let Lucas back into her heart and life before she moved to London after graduation or is it really and truly too late for Lucas and Brooke to ever become Brucas one again?**

 **Keep reading to find out!**

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Graduation And Goodbyes

**Hey guy** **, I know it's been over a month since I've updated, but I've had things going on and where I do night shifts I'm literally tired all the time so I'm sleeping most of the time which sucks for you guys and my boyfriend, but work is work right, so I'm sorry the update is so late.**

 **I did already have it written out, but I had to look over it and edit it a bit, so it took me a tad longer anyway.**

 **I'm glad ya'll are liking this story and I appreciate all the love and support you guys are showing me. It means a lot.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter... ENJOY!**

Graduation is the day where we finally say goodbye to high school and I was looking forward to it. The past years that's I've been at this place have been hell. Lucas had made them hell, but I've decided that from last week when Lucas took me out that day that I will put all that he did behind me... Behind us.

So here I am now sitting in the 3rd row with my senior class of 2015 waiting for Mr Turner to finish his speech about the future. I take a look around at my fellow peers and the future flashes before my eyes... How I'm going to miss this small town and all my friends, but I know I have to do this. I have to live my life without Lucas by my side and I have to do this now.

"So I have great pleasure wishing you all a great future and it was a fun and well worked year" Mr turner says with a smile plastered on his face "Well done to the class of 2014!" Everyone started to cheer and all our hats went into the air and hugs were being thrown about and some tears were shed.

"Well done honey" I turn around and have my Mom's arms wrap around me embracing me with her scent "We are so proud of you" we pull away and I see that famous Davis smile on her face.

"Thanks for coming Mom" I bend down and pick my hat from the floor putting it back on my head.

"Oh no need to thank me sweetie" she kisses my cheek "so I'll come meet you in London okay darling?"

"Okay Mom" She kisses me once more then she was off to the car that was waiting for her outside the school.

Rachel was having the graduation party tonight at her house, so I was dressed in a white boob tube dress with a big sliver/grey bow tied around the waist with a swirly pattern on the bottom half. I had on sliver platform shoes to match with my hair braided to the side.

I walked to the kitchen to get myself a drink. I poured vodka and Coke into a red cup and took a gulp scrunching up my noise at the amount of vodka I put in my drink. I looked up to see Rachel and Haley both dancing on the dance floor. My eyes then went up to the clock above the kitchen door.

My flight leaves in less than 4 hours. I was cutting it short I needed to head to the air port soon. My bags were locked in the closet under the stairs. I didn't plan on coming to the party, but apparently it was a must according to my two bestfriends. Not only was this a graduation after party it was my send off too.

I really don't see the point in them making a big deal out of this... I mean yes I'm going to London, but I'll be back to visit when I can. I'm not leaving Tree Hill for good.

"You've always looked good in white Pretty Girl" I gulped the rest of my drink and smiled up at my ex boyfriend and ex bestfriend "good speech you made earlier, I just hope you know how sorry I am for everything"

I make another drink and give Lucas a soft nod "I know how sorry you are Luke and I forgive you" his face turned shocked and I laughed at that "what... Didn't you think I'm capable of forgiveness?"

"No... It's just... I hurt you pretty bad and it means a lot for your forgiveness"

"You were my bestfriend before my boyfriend Luke" the music was pumping loud, but for some reason the kitchen was quite "you might of destroyed me at the beginning of senior year, but I made myself stronger and I have you to thank for that. Yes you hurt me and yes I never thought I'd get pass it, but I have and London will prove that" I take a look at the clock once more then back at Lucas "I wish you well Lucas, but I really have to get going... My cab should be here soon"

"You're still going London?" I give him a nod and down the rest of my drink "but I thought..."

"The other day going down memory lane was nice and all Luke, but that wasn't enough to change my mind about London or you..." He looked shocked at the fact that I knew what was behind the memory lane adventure he took me on the other night "I'll always love you Luke; I just can't be with you. Too much has happened. I'm sorry" I lean up over the counter and place a soft kiss to the side of his mouth "good bye Lucas Scott" and with that I walk around the counter and back out the kitchen and over to Rachel and Haley and everyone else to say my goodbyes. Maybe I should leave Tree Hill for good. Maybe this isn't my home anymore.

"I'm gonna miss you Brooke" that was Haley standing in front of me with a tear stained face "summer isn't gonna be the same without you"

I give her a soft hug and wipe the tears from her face "you have Nathan now Hales... You'll do fine without me this summer"

She cried harder and pulled me into another hug "it's not the same" she cried "don't forget me okay"

"I couldn't even if I tried Hales" I kissed her cheek and moved onto my red head bestfriend who also had a tear stained face.

"Oh not you too Red" she didn't say anything just pulled me into her and hugged me tight "I'm not going forever I promise"

"Haley's right" we pulled apart "summer isn't going to be the same without you"

I gave her a smile and wiped her years from her cheek "I'm not the only friend you have red and besides there are a lot of guys you still haven't slept with in this town so I'm sure you'll find something or someone to do while I'm gone this summer" Rachel laughed and hugged me once more "I love you girls" I tell them both when I pull away from Rachel. I take one each of their hands and give him a sad smile.

I was going to miss my girls. They're the only ones that really got me after the whole Lucas thing happened. They're the ones that dug me out the black hole I was in and I'm forever in their debt for that.

I'll never find or meet another pair of friends like them. Ever!

"And we love you too" they both say together and we have one last three way hug.

I then turn to Nathan who joined the party a few hours ago. Before I could even say anything to him he pulled me into a hug and I almost forgot what those felt like. How brotherly his hugs always felt like to me. Once he was done hugging me, he pulled me back and kissed my forehead making me feel safe all over again.

"Be safe B" I nod a single year falling down my cheek "and don't forget us back here in Tree Hill"

"Never could" I whisper leaning up giving him a kiss on the cheek "thank you for coming back Nathan, I really did miss you" he gave me a swift nod and a smile before giving me another quick hug then letting me go again.

I then turned to go to the taxi that was waiting behind me when I see Lucas standing in front of me. He had watery eyes and I thought I was going to break seeing him so vulnerable right in front of me.

I've never seen him so raw and vulnerable. My heart was torn apart inside my chest and I swear for a moment I couldn't breath. I went to say something, but stopped when I realised I wasn't sure what I was going to say anyway.

I then felt Lucas pulled me into him and before I knew what was happening I felt his lips touch mine. His lips to mine felt soft and I suddenly felt wanted all over again, but it was too late. I made my mind up and Lucas wasn't apart of my future. Not anymore, but that didn't stop me from wanting the kiss to last longer.

I didn't move. I didn't want to lose the feeling I felt right now as Lucas and kissed. The crowd behind us grasped and my stomach felt butterflies flutter around inside me and then we pulled apart and my head felt dazed as I opened my eyes once again.

"Have fun in London Pretty Girl" was the only words that came from

Him as he gave me a sad smile "I just wanted to give you something to remember me by" I touched my lips and then stepped away from Lucas as reality hit me... As it hit me hard.

"You really shouldn't have done that Lucas" I barged pass him and got into my taxi.

How dare he think he can kiss me before I leave for the airport... Does he think I'm stupid... I know why he kissed me; he thought he could do that and I'll cancel my future plans and change my mind about everything.

He thought if he kissed me then the spark we once had would make a reappearance and I'll stay for us... Well news flash... There isn't an us, there hasn't been for a long time.

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Like it... Yay or nay?**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Will Brooke really leave Tree Hill and all the memories behind and start fresh with someone new in London?**

 **Or**

 **Will Brooke realise Lucas is the only one for her and she goes back to Tree Hill where Lucas makes it his mission to woo her back for good?**

 **Keep reading to find out (-:**

 **Much Love To You All... ROCH xoxo**


	15. Author Note

Hey Guys, So I've decided that the last chapter to this story is going to be the next one I upload and I'm going to do a squeal.

I've already written the first chapter and I'm excited to get the squeal started and for you guys to read it and tell me what you think.

So what do you think about a squeal coming? Let me know...

Much Love Roch xoxo


	16. Hurtful As Things Change

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter for this story, but don't fear a squeal is here...**

 **Yep that's right... I am doing a squeal to this story so you can see what happens to Brooke in London and to see it she returns home or not.**

 **I'll be putting the squeal up today also... Well the first chapter anyways.**

 **So here is the next chapter... Enjoy!**

"Brooke hey" came the voices of my preppy bestfriends as I accepted their Skype call "we've missed you" Haley says making kissing faces at me as Rachel laughed beside her.

"I've missed you girls too" and I have.

It's only been 8 hours since I landed and I miss home already... Maybe this was a bad idea.

"How's London so far?" Haley asks

"Any cute guys?" Rachel added "remember the English accent is hot" I laughed at that typical Rachel Gatina.

"I've just got here guys... Literally 8 hours ago, oh but I did bump into this really nice girl at the elevator a few hours ago"

"Oh that's nice, already making friends" Haley smiled.

"Hales come on... Tell Brooke you'll call her later. We have to leave now to make the movie" I heard Nathan call to his girlfriend.

"Okay okay I'm coming" Haley called back then looked at me "I'm sorry Brooke.."

"It's okay go and tell your idiot boyfriend a hello would have been nice" I tell her with a roll of my eyes. Haley smiled then she was gone, but I heard Haley call back saying she'll call me later and that she promised.

"I'm sorry Brooke, but..."

"You have to go too?" Rachel sadly nodded "you got a hot date?" A smile came to her face as she nodded again.

"Yeah... Owen Nathan's friend from college. His really cute, I'll send you picture later" I nodded "I'll call you later okay I promise. Love you"

"Love you too" I smiled back and then we both ended the call.

What to do now? Explore?

I stayed in my hotel room on my laptop searching my college all day and got nothing back from Rachel or Haley. I even called Nate a few times, but none of them were answering so I decided to go out and explore the hotel.

I got to the hotel lobby and pulled out my fake id and ordered a vodka and Coke when a guy sat beside me giving me the eye like he was trying to read me or something.

"Your not from around here are you?" I turned to look on the other side of me then realised he was talking to me. I shake my head and he nods with a light smile brought to his lips "names Jeremy Parker" I looked him sup and down and nodded turning to face the bar I take a sip of my drink.

"Would the last like a drink?" His voice was heard again from beside me.

I lift my still half full cup and toast it to him a little "this lady has a drink, but of course feel free to buy yourself a drink" Jeremy laughed and ordered himself a drink.

For at least another hour we were both say there at the bar getting wasted and yet we hadn't said one word to each other.

My apprenticeship doesn't start for another week so I wouldn't be paying for this yet... Let's see what London drinkers are like shall I.

After a while Jeremy turned to me and downed another sambuca shot he ordered "You're very pretty and I haven't be told your name yet"

"It's Brooke... and I think your hot too... Just saying" I babble at him seeing him give me gorgeous smile back.

"Fancy taking this back to my room" I eyed him for a moment "or to your room?" All the thoughts about my past faded away and I nodded jumping off the barstool I was currently sat on. Jeremy gave me another sweet smile and took my hand.

Just what I need something to keep my mind at bay.

Days had passed and I hadn't received not a phone call from either of my friends nor Nathan or anyone. Mom called last night to check in on me and make sure I was doing okay and I was despite not hearing from my friends in 2 weeks.

Everything was going good. I started my apprenticeship last week and I love it... Yeah okay so the first few days I was kind of a PA getting coffee for the office and stuff, but now I've been put on fashion magazine blog which I love. Basically I have to write a blog about everything fashion event and every theme of fashion and things like that.

I was just finishing off my summer blog for next weeks magazine when the buzzer to my suite buzzed. Yes that's right I've been promoted to the pent house suite at the top of the hotel. It was amazing. I swing around on my chair and jump up to answer the buzzer.

"Hello"

"Hey Brooke is Jeremy" oh right I forget he was coming by today.

Remember Jeremy from the bar a few weeks go... Yeah well we've kinda been hooking up on the causal day here or there and it turns out his the son of my boss which isn't a good thing since we are sleeping together, but Jeremy insisted that it wasn't anything serious so everything should be fine.

"Okay Jer... I'm gonna buzz you up" I tell him as I buzz him into the building.

I put the door to my suite on latch and go back to my work. Some after Jeremy walked in with two coffee's in his hands "this if for you Brooke" I gave him a sweet smile and took the cup from him.

"You are a life saver. Thanks" I retort turning back to my work.

"So Mum sent me over to bring you these" he put a pile of folders onto the desk beside me and sat on the spare seat opposite my desk "she said you can get some ideas for next months issue... You know the Autumn one" I nodded and thank him as I sip at my coffee "so anyway I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the fashion gala next weekend"

That was my free long weekend since the gla seas happening Daphne my boss gave me Friday to the Monday off... I was meant to go back home for the four days since I missed everyone, but I haven't spoken to anyone from home in 2 weeks and it's not like they've tried to get in contact with me.

Oh what the hell "sure" I might regret this by next week by missing home even more or I might not and enjoy myself like I should.

"Great" he smiled as he sipped at his coffee "so I'll have Sara pick out a gown for you and have it sent here"

"Oh no you don't have to do that Jeremy... I'm not one of those poor girls who needs your charity... I'll have my stylist from New York pick out something for me and i'll have it shipped over for next weekend"

"If you wish Miss Davis" I laughed at that and carried on with my work as Jeremy chatted away beside me.

So it's funny how in only 2 weeks no one from back home cared enough to actually be bothered to call me or even text me. I guess I see how things really are now that I'm no longer in America.

I knew things would change, but I didn't think things would be this bad and that my friends would actually forget about me and not bother.

I'm not saying I'll never go home because I might... I might not lie college here and decided to try college back in America... Who knows what's gonna happen in a years time it even 5 years time.

I guess I'll just do me from now on and worry about no one else. Tree Hill is no longer sounding like home to me and it's only been 2 weeks since I left. Maybe I needed a change and maybe London is that change.

Maybe!

 **So let me know what ya'll think?**

 **Will Brooke ever go back to Tree Hill now?**

 **The squeal is on its way also. I've decided I'm gonna put it up tomorrow just so this chapter can get read and reviewed.**

 **Review please**

 **Much love Roch xoxo**


	17. Author Note 2

Hi, so the last chapter to this story didn't go down as I wanted and I know ya'll all hate it and I'm sorry if you wanted Brooke to be heartbroken and loss stricken, but she isn't and yeah so she hooked up with one dude... Her and Lucas have been over for years...

And if you guys were actually reading and paying attention to the story then you'd know that after what Lucas had put her through she had been sleeping around with different guys so she hooking up with Jeremy isn't anything different, it's just this time she hooked up with about without it being about making herself feel better.

Now I'm really doubting the squeal I was excited about writing until now. I'm not sure if I'm now gonna do a squeal and just do an epilogue instead.

I really don't know.

Much love Roch xoxo


	18. Author Note 3

Hi again guys... So I've decided to do the squeal I was planning on doing and it's all thanks to a reviewer that agreed with me and understood where I was going with the whole Brooke thing and I appreciate the PM you sent me...

Anyway the squeal will be up today... Just gotta sort a few things out and then they bad boy will be up today.

Much love Roch xoxo


End file.
